Entre la espada y la pared
by Andiie S
Summary: Rosalie y Edward acceden a ser pareja cumpliendo los deseos de Carlisle que pasara cuando Emmett y Bella lleguen a sus vidas...¿y si se llegasen a enamorar?... Elegirán a la persona que creen que aman o se lanzaran a conocer el verdadero amor.
1. decision equivocada

Entre la espada y la pared

Sumary: Rosalie y Edward acceden a ser pareja cumpliendo los deseos de Carlisle, decisión equivocada, que pasara cuando emmett y bella lleguen a sus vidas. Elegirán a la persona que creen que aman o se lanzaran a conocer el verdadero amor. Versión diferente de la historia de stephanie Meyer.

Olp olp olp soy yo Andree_cullen con esta historia, espero que les guste. Pues es algo muy diferente a la historia original, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a stephanie Meyer .

Capitulo 1

Decisión equivocada

Edward pov

Hoy ya la segunda semana en que aquella rubia que había traído Carlisle era vampiro, otra vida más que había condenado a vivir este infierno.

-Edward deberías acompañar a Rosalie a cazar por si necesita ayuda sobre su auto control- decía Esme mientras limpiaba la cocina

- porque yo Esme además ya tiene a Carlisle

-Carlisle se irá en media hora a trabajar y yo iré a comprar algunas cosas para ella-esme me miro con esa mirada dulce a la cual nadie decía que no-por favor dime que lo harás hijo.

-ahh está bien lo hare-dije mientras ponía cara de aburrimiento

La verdad no tenía ganas de verla si era tan irritante, creía que tenía todos a sus pies y sus pensamientos eran tan vanidosos no sé porque Carlisle quería que yo fuera su pareja pero por DIOS en que estaba pensando ella y yo éramos tan diferentes pero de alguna forma el tenia razón no podía estar mas solo y muy en el fondo debía dejar de ser tan infeliz.

-oye Rosalie esme me pidió que te acompañara a cazar- dije fríamente- así que muévete rápido

-no gracias-ni siquiera me volteo a mirar- voy sola, Edward se perfectamente que tú me odias así que te pongo fáciles las cosas.

- mira Rosalie no quiero discutir y te guste o no te voy a acompañar-dije yéndome de su habitación- muévete-le dije ya abajo.

Me recosté sobre el marco de la puerta esperando a que ella saliera, debía admitirlo Rosalie era linda pero su forma de ser nunca había sido lo que yo buscaba en una chica, yo quería alguien sincero cero vanidosa y que le importara cosas más importantes que la belleza.

-Edward estoy lista-dijo Rosalie- nos vamos

-vámonos-dije con indiferencia

- adiós chicos que le vaya bien- dijo Esme despidiendo con la mano

- adiós esme-dijimos Rosalie y yo al unisonó

Nos sumergimos en el bosque Rosalie tomo su camino y yo el mío, la verdad no tenía mucha sed pues la semana pasada ya había cazado, pero igual le clave los dientes a un puma por si algo, solo me manche con algunas gotas de sangre en la camisa. Rosalie volvió ya con los ojos dorados. Seguimos el camino a casa en silencio debía decirle lo de Carlisle era ahora o nunca.

-Rosalie, Carlisle quiere que tu y yo seamos pareja-dije deteniéndome- me entiendes

-¿y?- dijo sin importancia- cuál es el problema

-parece que no estás oyendo lo que te digo- dije un poco irritado- que piensas al respecto.

-nada, el simplemente quiere, eso no significa que debamos hacerlo- rodo los ojos- ¿o sí?

-Rosalie, desde que encontré a Carlisle él ha cuidado de mi quisiera pagarle de alguna forma- tome aire- yo quisiera pagársela de ese modo tu qué crees…

- tú me estás diciendo que estarías dispuesto a ser algo mío por Carlisle- por su reacción, creo que lo que le había dicho le había caído como un baldado de agua fría- no sé qué decir.

- se que no hay amor, pero de por si nuestra existencia ya es una farsa- escupí una falsa sonrisa- sé que es ruin lo que te digo lo siento.

-está bien, pero estas consiente que nunca va a haber amor – suspiro- yo ya no espero ni siquiera encontrarlo- bajo la mirada.

-Empezamos mañana, le diremos a Carlisle que hemos decidido iniciar una relación – baje la voz- te parece

-está bien Edward-dio unos pasos adelante- como tú quieras.

Ya era de noche cuando volvimos a casa, Rosalie se fue a su habitación y no volvió a salir, esme y Carlisle se quedaron platicando y yo me fui a tocar en mi piano. No sabía si lo que le propuse a Rosalie era lo correcto pero quería que Carlisle y Esme creyeran que yo era feliz, podía leer su preocupación cuando me veían vacio y solo. Solo porque los quería lo haría, solo por eso.

Rosalie pov

Estaba tumbada en la cama de mi habitación, sabía perfectamente que jamás podría dormir, pero era un hábito humano que no dejaba de hacer. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Edward cuando fuimos a cazar, yo aun no creía en los hombres además Edward no era mi tipo, pero debía recompensar la buena acción de Carlisle que aunque fue mi perdición, lo hizo por salvarme. No sabía si era lo correcto pero lo haría tendría algo con Edward cullen, ojala fuera una buena decisión…

Olp como le pareció el primer capítulo si ya se que fue corto pero igual como les parecio: buenísimo, bueno, regular, malo, un desastre. Ya saben rewiews acepto críticas constructivas o elogios, nos vemos en el segundo cap llamado "compromiso y boda" bye….

Andree cullen.


	2. boda y compromiso

**_Hola de nuevo, acá les vengo con el segundo cap de esta historia espero que les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen Sin no a stephanie Meyer. Los invito a que lean mi otra historia de Rosalie y emmett "más que existencia es vida". Y las próximas que voy a subir "ya te olvide" y "tu"_**

**_Pd: las comillas que hayan en los diálogos, en los pov de Edward son los pensamientos de los demás_**_._

**_Capitulo 2_**

**_"compromiso y boda"_**

**_Rosalie pov_**

_No había salido de mi habitación desde ayer, cuando fui a cazar. Ya era de mañana, no tenía ni idea de cómo Edward y yo le haríamos creer a Carlisle y esme que nos a habíamos enamorado, fingir no era exactamente mi fuente, siempre había dicho todo tal y como lo creía y ahora no tenía idea ni como lo haría. Decidí ir a su cuarto y preguntarle como montaríamos nuestro teatrito, cuando oí que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación_

_-Rosalie soy yo Edward- decía con su voz amable- oí lo que pensabas y decidí adelantarme, ¿puedo pasar? _

_-adelante- le dije-eres rápido no- dije mientras me peinaba el cabello, el asintió- ¿Cómo y cuando lo haremos? _

_- lo haremos hoy en la noche, tú me seguirás la corriente-suspiro- ojala funcione, ellos son demasiado listo como para engañarlos_

_-entonces esta noche, cuando Carlisle llegue de trabajar-dije_

_- esta noche- puntualizo yéndose de la habitación._

_Después de que Edward Salió de mi habitación baje para tomar aire y relajarme, poco a poco el tiempo paso cuando me di cuenta ya solo faltaba una hora para que Carlisle llagara de trabajar, llegue, entre a mi habitación y me arregle lo mejor que pude, sé que no era necesario pues yo con todo lo que tuviera me veía hermosa pero de todas formas me gustaba hacerlo era mi pasatiempo favorito. Solo me faltaba peinarme cuando oí a Carlisle y esme en la sala platicando, decidí a apurarme me hice una coleta dejando un mechón por fuera, cuando Salí de la habitación Edward me estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta._

_-casi que no sales-dijo- para que te arreglas tanto, esto no es real_

_-lo sé-dije- pero se supone que debe parecerlo ¿no crees?_

_-umm-se quedo pensativo- es verdad _

_Bajamos las escaleras a paso humano, en este momento solo pensaba en que pasaría después de todo esto._

**_Edward pov _**

Iba bajando las escaleras con Rosalie a paso lento ella tenía miedo podía sentirlo, lamentaba hacerla pasar esto, pero al fin y al cabo todo daría lo mismo, nosotros jamás encontraríamos el amor, porque esta era nuestra vida una estúpida farsa.

-Carlisle, esme tenemos algo que decirle- mire a Rosalie, ella solo bajo la cabeza- tendrían unos minutos

-claro hijo- dijo Carlisle- ¿qué ocurre? – Rosalie y yo nos sentamos en un sillón y como para que fuera más real, la tome de la mano, ella se sobresalto al parecer de sorpresa.

-lo que pasa es que desde conocí a Rosalie- dije- sentí algo tan especial, ella también sintió la mismo por mí, hace unos días hemos estado hablando de cómo decírselo y aquí estamos- la mire y ella asintió.

-sí, y queremos que nos permitan estar juntos- dijo Rosalie- nos queremos mucho- en su mente Rosalie decía "jajaja, debería ser actriz esto me sale como si fuera real"- y, que dicen

- esto es perfecto- decía esme emocionada- felicidades chicos me alegra mucho que se quieran- la mente de esme viajaba por muchos lados, ya hasta nos imaginaba casados-

-a mí también me alegra mucho- decía Carlisle- tienen nuestra aprobación- "por fin, yo sabía que Rosalie sería la indicada para él", claro Carlisle sigue soñando

- de verdad muchas gracias padres- decía Rosalie sin la más mínima expresión de alegría en su cara

Después de eso todo siguió normal, Rosalie por su lado y yo por el mío, aunque nos tocaba estar juntos y amorosos frente a ellos, cuando decíamos que íbamos a pasear, ella tomaba su camino y yo el mío al final nos reencontrábamos en un lugar y volvíamos juntos a casa, pero no todo fue tan malo cuando nos quedábamos hablando, conocía a una Rosalie distinta, por ejemplo había descubierto que no era tan hueca como pensaba, le gustaba leer, tocaba el piano y le encantaba la mecánica, ya no peleábamos tanto como antes, pero cuando digo tanto es porque aun seguíamos peleando, aun así no lograba enamorarme de ella y creo que jamás lo haría

**_Seis meses después_**…

**Rosalie pov**

Que rápido se pasa el tiempo para un vampiro, hoy se cumplen seis meses después de que Edward y yo decidimos montar esta farsa, hoy estoy frente al gran espejo que hay en mi habitación, vestida de blanco, no me siento lista para casarme, no puedo hacerlo, maldita la hora en que a él se le ocurrió proponerme matrimonio, yo no lo quiero, ni modo de decir que porque ese ritual es algo sagrado, porque cuando me iba a casar con royce, tampoco iba a ser por amor, yo Rosalie hale no nació para ser amada de verdad, igual no se porque acepte, ese día creo que no tuve opción..

**Flashback **

Estaba hablando con esme sobre algunos consejos de maquillaje cuando llego Edward y Carlisle, este último con una cara de satisfacción. Ambos se sentaron al lado de nosotras, Carlisle saludo a esme con un cariñoso abrazo, luego miro a Edward y le dijo:

-adelante hijo no ibas a decir algo- miro a Edward, este abrió los ojos como platos- adelante.

-Rosalie…yo…-me tomo de la mano y luego se arrodillo- aceptarías casarte conmigo- estas últimas palabras tuvo que sacarlas a la fuerza, era obvio que no quería hacerlo la pregunta era ¿porque lo hacía?- ¿aceptas?- me dijo sonriéndome- obviamente con una falsa.

-este…yo…- también dude para darle una respuesta me sentía como una idiota y presionada dije lo que menos debí haber dicho- si acepto Edward- luego, para seguir con el teatro nos dimos un corto beso en el cual ni él ni yo sentimos ni la más mínima alegría, ambos nos sentíamos como corderos directo hacia el matadero.

-felicidades chicos- decía esme sollozando- hacen una hermosa pareja.

**Fin del flashback **

Y aquí estoy a solo media hora de entrar al altar, como haríamos Edward y yo para seguir fingiendo tarde o temprano se descubriría, o seria que de verdad algún día nos llegaríamos a amar, por ahora solo sabía algo que yo no amaba a Edward cullen.

-hija esta lista- decía esme dulcemente- ya viene Carlisle para llevarte ¿de acuerdo?

- si esme- dije- y gracias por apoyarme y quererme

-de nada hija.

Me estaba retocando el cabello para llegar a la farsa final, a la ceremonia solo estaban mi familia y los denali, me dolía por mi amiga tanya pues ella amaba a Edward, pero debía hacerlo eso me convenía. Tocaron la puesta supuse que era Carlisle por lo que dije:

-adelante Carlisle sigue-

-eh… rose no soy Carlisle- era tanya y que quería ahora ojala no estuviera enojada- puedo pasar necesito hablar contigo- se oía tranquila y relajada.

-claro tanya pasa- dije amablemente- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- veras Rosalie…-suspiro- vengo a hablarte de Edward, a pedirte que lo cuides mucho y que lo ames tanto como yo- bajo la mirada- se que no estuve de acuerdo con su boda pero de veras les deseo todo lo mejor

-gracias tanya- le sonreí- ya verás lo hare muy feliz- ella tenía razón, me iba a casar ya no podía tratar mas esto como una farsa debía tratar de quererlo de verdad…

Después de eso Carlisle me llevo de su brazo por el altar, no fue algo mágico como soñaba cuando era niña pero trate de convencerme que algún día lo seria, luego todo fue muy rápido cuando nos dimos cuenta el y yo ya estábamos en un cuarto de hotel, que esme había mandado a reservar y decorar, Edward leía un libro y yo miraba por el balcón, obviamente no haríamos nada por si hasta cogernos de la mano nos hacía sentir incómodos eso sería peor.

-Edward-dije- hoy hable con tanya y ella tiene razón.

-razón de que- me miraba intrigado- Rosalie de que hablas

-que debemos tratar de que esta farsa sea real- me le acerque y me senté a su lado- veras ella me dijo que te hiciera feliz y que yo también lo fuera, es evidente que no lo somos, hagamos un esfuerzo por que así sea- suspire- por nuestro bien…

-no lo sé Rosalie, tú tienes razón- bajo la cara- pero no creo poder amarte

-ni yo, pero caya- cogí su cara entre mis manos- dejemos que el tiempo lo diga- luego acerque mis labios a los suyos- dándole un corto beso esta vez por instinto, sentí algo lindo, pero sabía que eso no era amor, algo en mi me lo decía…

**Y como les pareció este cap, trate de hacerlo un poco más largo pero no me culpen si no fue lo suficiente, díganme lo que piensan, alguna sugerencia, un elogio, lo que sea en un rewiew para que mi mente vuele más alto. Nos vemos en el próximo cap llamado "jamás lo sentí", donde Edward y Rosalie intentaran ser felices pero lo lograran con la llegada de emmett. Nos vemos.**

**Andree cullen **


	3. jamas lo senti

**Olp de nuevo acá vengo con un nuevo cap de esta historia esta vez sí es más largo jajaja bueno empecemos**

**Nota : **Dmglkdv **gracias por tu rewiew de sugerencia, lo voy a tomar en cuenta, de hecho le agregue tu idea de que emmett y bella se quieren como hermanos. Pero primero llega emmett que bella, ya verás te va a gustar, igual muchas gracias por tu opinión espero que lo sigas haciendo.**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Jamás lo sentí" **

**Edward pov**

Rosalie y yo llevábamos dos semanas de casados, aunque ella intentaba que lo nuestro funcionara, nada había tenido éxito en parte gracias a que solo ella era la que ponía el empeño a mi ni siquiera me interesaba, pero ya no sería mas así yo también pondría de mi parte después de todo yo fui el que la metió en todo esto.

-Rosalie ¿puedo hablar contigo?-tome aire, ella no me contesto así que seguí diciéndole- se que yo no he puesto de mi parte para que lo nuestro funcione, y de verdad lo siento, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si así lo quieres…- ella me miro con cara de asombro, al parecer nunca la dejaba de sorprender

- en serio Edward- exhalo- no sé qué decir si así tú lo quieres, lo volveremos a intentar, oye y que propones para que esto mejore, o que ideas tienes en mente

- no sé, tenía pensado un viaje a Tenesse- tome aire- quiero ver una función de piano a ese lugar, ¿me acompañaras?

-lo hare- dijo aun sorprendida.

Rosalie y yo viajamos a Tenesse, fuimos a las función, nos quedamos unos días más tratando de conocernos, todo estaba saliendo bien, ella ya no era neófita, tomarnos de las manos ya no era tan desagradable, incluso nos besábamos con más facilidad, pero igual yo no sentía nada. Pero jamás de los jamases lograría estar con ella en la cama. Ella era más bien como una amiga o hermana, trate de explicarle que yo no podía estar con ella, pero quizás la forma en que se lo dije, fue un poco frívola y busca, de nuevo por mi culpa, había vuelto a arruinar la "farsa perfecta" y creo que esta vez para siempre.

**Flashback **

-Rosalie, puede que ahora esto sea más fácil, pero no me gustas, no podría hacer el amor contigo nunca, esto es una farsa, solo eso aunque intentemos lo contrario-le dije mientras tocaba mi piano frívolamente, ella me quedo mirando atónita para luego cambiar a una mirada cargada de furia.

-Edward por favor- lanzo una carcajada siniestra- como puedes creer que yo pueda estar con alguien como tú, yo tampoco tengo ganas de estar contigo- tomo un abrigo- sabes que esta farsa se acabo- Luego salió de la casa que habíamos comprado y se fue entre los árboles.

**Fin del flashback**

Ahora no sé dónde diablos esta, temo lo que pueda hacer inclusive decirle la verdad a Carlisle y esme debía encontrarla lo más rapido posible, la busque por toda la ciudad, en el bosque y en las ciudades más cercanas pero no la encontré. Ya habían pasado tres días en que Rosalie se había ido, le habría dicho ya a Carlisle y esme la verdad, ni modo debía llamarlos y preguntarle, aunque eso significara preocuparlos, de repente como si el destino lo supiera sonó el teléfono, al contestarlo era esme

-hijo, estas bien- era esme se oia serena- ¿Cómo estás?

-esme estoy bien gracias-dije tratando de no sonar nervioso- Rosalie está allá

- eh… si hijo y creo que deberías venir- decía con cierta duda- hay algo que deberías saber.

- ah claro esme- dije- gracias por llamar te quiero adiós.

- te quiero cuídate hijo, adiós.

Que sería lo que Rosalie había hecho, solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna estupidez y arruinara todo. Me dirigí a velocidad vampírica a la ciudad donde vivíamos. La curiosidad me mataba también los nervios.

**Rosalie pov**

El idiota de Edward de nuevo me había tratado como si no fuera nada a mi Rosalie hale se suponía que todos los hombres debían estar a mis pies no eso que él me estaba haciendo, me concentre tanto en mis pensamientos que solo una cosa me pudo sacar de ahí, el olor a sangre humana, ese exquisito sabor que provoco un ardor incontrolable en mi garganta, no sé porque lo hacía, si nunca había probado sangre humana pero por un instinto difícil de explicar, seguí el rastro de ese olor, fue cuando lo vi ahí tan indefenso, agonizando, era un chico grande y rudo pero con una cara de niño, con sus hermosos hoyuelos me recordaba al bebe de mi amiga humana vera, en ese momento me debatí entre tres cosas: matarlo y probar su exquisita sangre que no estaba nada mal, dejarlo ahí y que muriera, total un humano más uno menos que mas daba, o salvarlo dale una segunda oportunidad de "vivir" como lo hicieron conmigo, de nuevo me sumergí en mis pensamientos cuando un grito ahogado del chico me volvió a la realidad ¡decidido! No podía dejarlo ahí, que clase de monstruo seria, más de lo que ya era. Me le acerque lo tome en mis brazos, le acaricie una mejilla y le susurre:

-no temas, yo te ayudare- luego el me miro encantado

- eres un ángel- me dijo tratando de que las palabras le salieran.

-suff! No hables- le dije, de verdad no conocía a este humano y sentía como si mi felicidad dependiera de que este simple humano sobreviviera.

No podía llevarlo donde Edward por más necesitada que estuviera mas podía mi orgullo, así que lo lleve donde sabia que me ayudarían sin recriminarme donde esme y Carlisle, el viaje sería muy largo aquella ciudad quedaba muy lejos, ni modo a empezar.

-descuida te salvare- le susurre- no temas. El solo asintió sonriéndome con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

En menos de lo que pensé habíamos llegado, para mi suerte tanto esme como Carlisle se encontraban en la casa, entre casi suplicándole que le salvara, ellos solo me miraban sorprendidos.

-cariño tienes mucho que explicar- me decía esme dulcemente- y Edward

-padre prometo explicarles todo pero por favor ayúdenme a salvarlo.

Ellos asintieron, cuando Carlisle me dijo que no podía hacer nada lo posible para que viviera como humano le dije que lo convirtiera

-rose, hija no sabemos si él quiere serlo- me miro tranquilo- es una decisión muy difícil.

- no importa hazlo, Carlisle por favor conviértelo- suspire – por favor te lo ruego.

-está bien, lo hare pero tú le explicaras todo- luego me miro interrogativo- y a nosotros también

-ok lo haré- dije con una chispa de felicidad en mi voz.

El chico de los hoyuelos como le había puesto, ya que no me sabia su nombre, se salvaría estaría con nosotros, pero y si no le gustaba ser vampiro, o nuestro modo de vivir o peor aun si me odiaba, no solo eso me preocupaba si no también como le explicaría todo lo de la farsa a esme y Carlisle porque de hacerlo lo haría, pero después de que pasara todo esto de emmett, cuando oí como sufría del dolor fui donde estaba, Carlisle ya lo había convertido, quise estar con él hasta que pasara su conversión supiera en que se había vuelto y finalmente me odiara.

**Emmett pov**

Ya habían pasado tres días en que este maldito dolor me castigaba, lo que hice en mi vida humana debió haber sido horroroso para los ojos de Dios que me envió este castigo, lo único bueno era el ángel que me acompaño durante mi sufrimiento, volvería a vivir todo ese dolor con tal de que se quedara junto a mí. Lentamente sentí como todo el dolor iba abandonando todo mi cuerpo, me levante de la cama en la que me encontraba de un salto, sin querer el piso de madera se agrieto, el ángel me miro nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, desde el sillón en el que se encontraba.

-ups!! Lo siento- le dije, ella solo soltó una risita tonta- hola soy emmett McCarthy

- mi nombre es Rosalie hale- me miro ansiosa- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-más fuerte, no se mas diferente- me miro serena y luego bajo la mirada- que soy exactamente, ese fue un proceso para ser un ángel, o de plano me llevaras al infierno- ella rio

-no ninguna de las dos, eres vampiro, lo bueno es que nuca morirás, así que no te preocupes por ir o no al infierno- se entristeció- supongo que me odias, te convertí en un monstruo.

-umm vampiro no está mal- le sonreí- no te odio, de hecho gracias por salvarme de aquel oso, supongo que pudiste haberme matado ¿no?

- creo que sí.

Estuvimos no se cuanto tiempo conversando, ella explicándome todo sobre su familia y lo que yo ahora era un vampiro, no estaba nada mal era fuerte, no moriría y lo mejor había conocido a la mujer más hermosa del universo, de repente entro un chico de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, no tan fuerte como yo, refiriéndose a Rosalie, le dijo:

-Rosalie hale, no puedes decir nada, te lo ruego- tomo aire- debemos hablar, lo siento la forma en que te dije eso, no fue la correcta, debemos intentarlo de nuevo.

-intentar que Edward- de repente se puso furiosa- esa farsa absurda en la que solo me haces sentir menos que va dejemos las cosas así

- creo que debemos hablar a solas- dijo cogiéndola el brazo.

-Suéltame- decía ella intentándose soltar sin éxito

- ella dijo que la soltaras –dije furioso- déjala ya

-emmett tranquilo - dijo Rosalie- vamos Edward

Luego Edward se fue con rose de la casa no se que estarían hablando me mataba de los celos, creo que estaba enamorado de Rosalie, maldito Edmund o como quiera que se llame, yo lucharía por ella, si era de matarlo lo haría, luego baje donde estaba esme quería charlar un rato, no me gustaba estar solo sentía que alguien me observaba cuando lo estaba.

-esme porque Rosalie se comporta así con Edward - ella me miro confusa- quiero decir a los gritos- ella pareció ya comprender.

-oh no hijo, eso es ahora que creo que están peleando- sonrió- ya sabes peleas de casados- oh eso no lo vi venir, mi reina preciosa tenia esposo y no era nada más y nada menos que el flacuchento de Edwin o como sea- ahh!! Dije tratando de no sonar impresionado y triste- cuando en realidad aquello me había caído como un baldado de agua fría, fría no ¡helada!- es que no parecen pareja.

- bueno hijo tu no los has visto juntos, solo peleando, tal vez sea por eso.

-tal ves

Una hora después rose y Edward volvieron juntos y cogidos de la mano, eso me lleno de celos, Edward como si supiera lo que sentía me miro inexpresivo mientras rose tenia baja la mirada.

-esme, Carlisle podemos hablar- dijo Edward- tenemos algo importante que decir.

**Edward pov**

Había llegado a casa con temor de que Rosalie hubiera cometido una estupidez, para mi suerte no lo hizo pero si salvo a un humano, genial porque lo hizo será que se había enamorado de ser asi no podíamos estar más juntos, ella ya había encontrado el amor. Entre a la habitación la tome del brazo a la fuerza, el neófito que había salvado se interpuso, pero al final Rosalie y yo pudimos hablar, le di la oportunidad de elegir pero ella tontamente eligió la incorrecta, la que le haría mucho daño pero que a mí me beneficiaria, llegamos a casa, el chico llamado emmett me miro celoso, pobre como le haría daño lo que íbamos a hablar rose y yo con Carlisle y esme

-esme, Carlisle podemos hablar- dije - tenemos algo importante que decir.

-que es- dijo maternalmente esme, luego Carlisle se unió y se sentó en la sala.

-Edward y yo, hemos tenido muchas discusiones estos últimos días. Decía rose, tomo aire y prosiguió- incluso nos fuimos a Tenesse intentando mejorar pero sin éxito y luego cuando volví aquí con emmett en brazos venia decidida a separarme de el para siempre- al decir esto último pude notar felicidad en emmett "así que ese idiota no te sabe valorar", mientras nuestros padres denotaban sorpresa, sus mentes estaban en blanco- pero luego de esta charla hemos decidido darnos una segunda oportunidad es lo mejor por hoy, necesitamos pensar bien antes de tomar una decisión equivocada.

- nos alegran que lo piensen bien hijos- dijo Carlisle- es lo mejor que pudieron hacer

-si lo mejor- dijo emmett sarcásticamente, pero solo rose y yo lo notamos

Emmett se entristeció, mientras pude notar como Carlisle y esme se calmaban, de verdad ellos pensaban que si yo me separaba de Rosalie seria infeliz de nuevo, si supieran que aun lo era y que siempre lo fui, solo que ahora actuaba frente a ellos, luego de la conversación rose se fue a su cuarto supuestamente a leer un libro, emmett a la suya, Carlisle y esme al despacho y yo me fui de caza hace una semana que no lo hacía.

**Rosalie pov**

Estaba en el balcón de mi cuarto pensando, la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, quería ayudar a Edward, pero emmett me hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, el era tan feliz, divertido totalmente distinto y siempre procuraba no hacerme sufrir eso era tan bueno, ningún hombre lo había hecho, ni siquiera mi querido esposito. Cuando hablamos en familia pude sentir la desilusión de emmett al ver que tenía esposo y que había vuelto con él se me rompía el corazón.

-rose…tu no lo amas- era emmett, me tomo por sorpresa

-claro que sí, con el me case- dije tratando de ser convincente pero no funciono

-no, lo vi en tus ojos-. Luego se acerco a mí y me tomo por la cintura- si no, no te dejarías hacer esto- luego me beso sentí miles de corrientes recorre mi cuerpo, de verdad sentía algo tan especial por el esto jamás lo había sentido ni jamás lo sentí, su beso era tan dulce, tan apasionate era perfecto.

-emmett…-susurre

-no hables- me dijo volviéndome a besar, me deje llevar por completo sin el mas mínimo remordimiento

**Y que tal, ¿si me quedo más largo?, lamento la tardanza pero me faltaba la inspiración, en el proximo cap llega bella, se que es muy pronto pero ya quiero iniciar con lo mejor se llamara "una chica diferente", si les gusto solo déjenme un rewiew por fa, solo tienen que presionar el botoncito verde y escribir… nos vemos**

**Andree cullen**


	4. una chica diferente

**Olp de nuevo, acá les traigo el cuarto cap de esta historia. Como anuncie al principio esta versión es un poco diferente a la original (stephanie Meyer) así que hice algunos ajustes, espero que les guste. Por fin bella hará su gran aparición, que sentirá Edward al respecto, Rosalie tiene celos ¿de qué? Y de donde emmett la conoce… **

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi escritora #1 stephanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama…**

**Capitulo 04**

**Una chica diferente**

**Años después…**

**Edward pov**

Nada había sido fácil, estos últimos años, la farsa se hacía cada vez más pesada y difícil de continuar, Rosalie no aguanto, ella se había enamorado de emmett, eso era algo bueno, pero al igual que yo lo menos que quería era hacer sufrir a nuestros padres, decidió continuar con esto y eso fue su peor elección.

Mi relación con emmett había mejorado, el poco a poco fue entendiendo el porqué de esta farsa, permitiendo que ya no me viera con odio, para desgracia mía aun me veía como un rival, siempre estaba a la defensiva sobre rose, trataba de no sacarle el tema era mejor así

Rose y emmett intentaron tener algo a escondidas, como una especie de amantes, frente a todos incluyéndome, lo escondían, intentaban tener sus pensamientos en otro lugar, pero por Dios, leo las mentes, además los pensamientos y sueños de emmett no ayudaron de a mucho, como fuera, eso no me molesto, preferí hacerme el desentendido al fin y al cabo ella y yo jamás hemos hecho el amor.

Su "jueguito de enamorados" no tuvo ningún futuro, no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud, de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron, emmett se iba por largos periodos de tiempo de la casa, al parecer quería estar solo, rose se volvió más fría de lo que ya era, e incluso esme empezó a sospechar que en mi matrimonio no había amor, por supuesto solo en sus pensamientos, por lo que solo yo supe de eso, luego llegaron jasper y alice, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se dieran cuenta por si solos de la farsa, emmett pocas veces nos visitaba, siempre que el venia Rosalie intentaba hablar con él, pero todo era en vano, al parecer él no quería ser el segundo en su vida.

Hoy muchos años después, estamos en forks por segunda vez, lo bueno es que rose y yo estamos más que decididos a separarnos, aunque todo deba ser poco a poco, mientras ya anunciamos que íbamos a tomar caminos diferentes por un tiempo, esto desilusiono a esme y a Carlisle como era de esperarse, pero respetan nuestra decisión.

Me encuentro en el instituto, en la aburrida clase de biología, escuchando los estúpidos pensamientos de los demás, la gran mayoría dirigidos a bella Swan, la chica nueva, no se cual es el alboroto es solo una persona nueva, tan típico de gente de pueblo que se emocionan a la mínima novedad.

Empiezo a sentir un olor tan exquisito, olor a sangre humana, mi garganta empieza a arder, quiero saber de quién es ese aroma pero no puedo leer su mente, todo esto es tan frustrante, es ella, la chica Swan, una vez más le quise leer la mente pero no pude, que es lo que le pasa o mejor aun por que no pensaba, su sangre me estaba matando, opte por no respirar, me quede estático mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más, al parecer a sentarse a mi lado. La odiaba por despertar mis más bajos instintos, por frustrarme al no poder leer su mente y sobre todo por desearla…

Me erguí duramente en el asiento en el que me encontraba, como odiaba a esa chica, pensaba mil maneras de matarla, para poder saborear su exquisita sangre, la chica al parecer era muy torpe, antes de sentarse venia y se tropezó con nada… la mire sombríamente y seguí con mi posición, si me pudiera ver en ese instante, juraría que parecía una autentica estatua.

Para mi suerte el profesor Banner inicio la clase, de nuevo con el aburrido tema de la estructura celular, no puse mucha atención, solo me concentre en no oler a bella, una pequeña tal vez mínima vos dentro de mi me decía: "mátala, total te mereces un pequeño bocadillo" me pase toda la clase debatiendo me entre matarla o no. El profesor tuvo que salir por unos documentos de la clase, todos empezaron a arrojar papeles y hacer ruidos, parecían niñitos, yo me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, viendo como la pantalla que bella había hecho con su cabello, poco a poco se iba desintegrando para que su cara quedara frente a la mía, mirada con mirada, por cierto tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-dis…culpa Edward- dijo tartamudeando y a la vez con ira- tanto así me odias ¿Qué te hecho? Puedo saberlo-sus manos empezaron a temblar, su corazón a latir desenfrenadamente y sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor- mierda, yo dije eso- murmuro para sí misma.

-lo siento- dije en un pequeño tono sombrío tratándome de controlar- no eres tú, estoy un poco preocupado eso es todo- bella no me respondió y volvió a crear la pantalla con su cabello, la mire de reojo y aun tenía ese leve rubor en sus mejillas se veía tan bonita.

El timbre de clase sonó, Salí dos segundos antes de que tocara, desando cambiar la clase, por más que utilice mi encanto con la recepcionista ella no pudo cambiarme de clase, de nuevo sentí ese olor era bella en un lugar tan pequeño como la sala de recepción, no aguante y me fui

-gracias, ya veo que no es posible- dije entre dientes con cierto tono de ira.

Bella y la recepcionista me miraron atónitas mientras yo dejaba aquel lugar.

**Rosalie pov**

El tiempo pasa tan rapido como extraño a mi emmett, lo malo es que siempre me desprecia, que acaso no sabe cuánto me duele que haga eso. La semana pasada llamo a esme, le dije que estaba intentando separarme de Edward pero el solo me dijo: "intentaras, es un chiste Rosalie…adiós" no puedo creer que se haya vuelto tan frio conmigo, no es mi culpa, bueno en parte lo es, pero me debió entender aunque fuera un poco, no podía defraudar a mis padres de esa forma, en el fondo los quiero mucho y que menos quiero es causarles un ml rato, alice que es algo así como mi mejor amiga hermana, me sermonea tanto sobre eso, ya parece mi madre.

Me encuentro a las afueras del instituto con alice, esperando que Edward y jasper salgan de sus respectivas clases para irnos. Ella se quedo pensativa, divisando algo lejano, solo podía ser una cosa, una visión.

-y que viste-murmure rompiendo el silencio- un ovni divisando por ahí- bromee un poco

-muy graciosa- respondió alice- pero no, a menos que emmett sea un ovni, va a volver y al parecer para quedarse- su mirada se torno picara- lo demás lo dejo que sea sorpresa

-como quieras- dije sin darle mucha importancia, lo importante era que mi emmett volvía para quedarse y eso era mejor que cualquier cosa incluso mi perfecto cabello rubio.

Pronto llegaron Edward y jasper y nos montamos en el volvo, pero este por alguna razón se descompuso y no quiso arrancar, para colmo el tarado de Edward no trajo las herramientas, yo podía arreglarlo sin dificultad con o sin ellas, pero eso sería muy sospechoso, contando que todo el instituto había visto como se descompuso el auto.

Alice llamo a una grúa, luego a alguien mas, se retiro demasiado como para que pudiéramos escuchar su conversación por celular, volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-tranquilos chicos, alguien vendrá por nosotros en pocos minutos, tengan paciencia- dijo alice

-que sea rapido- murmuro Edward- no he tenido un buen día.

-cuando tendrás un buen día- le dije con sarcasmos- oh!! Espera nunca

Edward y alice rodaron los ojos.

-Rosalie no empieces- me respondió.

Cinco minutos después, un gran jeep estaciono frente el instituto, esperen. Dije un gran jeep, era emmett y venia por nosotros, no podía ser mi osito…cuando tome conciencia de mí, ya estaba abrazada él.

**Emmett pov**

Ya había estado mucho tiempo sin mi familia, casi cuarenta años, debía volver, extrañaba a esme a Carlisle, a mis hermanos alice jasper Edward y bueno…a rose, iba a volver para quedarme y trataría de tragarme todo ese amor que sentía por rose, costara lo que costara. Por supuesto que había intentado olvidarla con otras, ya saben aplicar el dicho "un clavo saca otro clavo" pero no funciono.

He llegado a la mansión cullen, el viaje ha sido más corto de lo que me esperaba, hoy es día de instituto por lo que los chicos aun deben estar en el.

-oh hijo cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto- murmuraba esme entre sollozos- ha pasado mucho tiempo

Me alegraba volver a ver a esme, ella era como mi madre

-a mí también me alegra mucho verte, madre- nos dimos un gran abrazo, en el cual trate de no apretarla muy fuerte.

A pesar de los años, seguía detestando la simple idea de quedarme solo, mientras pudiera tener compañía la tendría.

-que tal van las cosas- dije acercándome donde se encontraba esme

-muy bien hijo, todo va de maravilla, sabes, creo que lo único malo, son Edward y Rosalie, se quieren separar, al parecer no se están entendiendo.

Esme clavo su vista al suelo y yo arrugue el entrecejo.

-tú qué piensas de eso- la interrogue con intriga, me interesaba la respuesta que fuera a darme.

- eso me entristece pero si ellos no se entienden, respetare cualquiera que sea la decisión tomada- sonrió cálidamente

Platicamos un buen rato mas, cuando sonó su celular, al parecer era alice.

-hola esme ¿ya llego emmett?- murmuraba alice con una voz casi inaudible-necesito hablar con él.

-claro hija ya llego, te lo voy a pasar- le respondió esme, mientras me entregaba el celular.

-que tal pequeña vidente- salude animado- nunca fallas eh!!

-como esta mi gorila favorito, sabes necesito algo de ti y no me puedes decir que no- dijo con su vocecilla- ven por nosotros al instituto, el coche de Edward se daño y sería muy sospechoso si rose lo arreglara sin herramientas, emmy dime que los harás siiiii!!

-hay!!! Enana que voy a hacer contigo- rodé los ojos- está bien, no me tardo en ir

-wiiiii gracias hermanito.

Genial, lo que faltaba ir al instituto, ni modo ya le había dicho que si a la enana y si no lo hacia quien se la aguantaba a después. Me despedí de esme, me monte en mi jeep y me fui en dirección al instituto.

Antes de llegar oía discutir a rose con Edward, cuando no seria, me baje cauteloso a la reacción que todos tomarían en especial rose, ahí estaba más hermosa que nunca. A velocidad vampírica se dirigió hacia a mí y me abrazo, anhelaba tanto tenerla cerca, pero no podía hacerlo. No le correspondí al abrazo, aun así ella seguía adherida a mí.

-tienes suerte de que nadie te haya visto Rosalie- murmure cerca a su oído, ella se estremeció- sabes lo que pudiste haber causado

Rose solo me ignoro y me abrazo aun más fuerte.

-también me alegra verte emmett- me susurro

Tome sus brazos y la separe de mí lo más delicado que pude, una parte demi la ansiaba pero otra la quería lo más lejos posible, era tan confuso.

-bueno, bueno ahora es mi turno- decía alice mientras se colgaba de mi cuello- te extrañe hermanito

Baje a alice y le frote el cabello con fuerza.

-oye, sabes cuánto me costó dejarlo como estaba, para que lo arruines- hizo su cara de pucherito.

-tranquila, después de todo se tendrá que dañar algún día y que mejor que tu hermano para hacerlo.

Después de saludar a toso nos destinábamos a irnos.

-emmett eres tu- pregunto una suave vos am is espaldas.

Esa vos tan extrañamente familiar, solo podía ser la de una persona bella Swan.

**Bella pov**

Bonito día me ha tocado hoy en el instituto, me siento como la nueva atracción de Disneylandia francamente los únicos que no me tratan como el juguetito nuevo son los cullen y eso que como dice jess son los "raros"

Muero porque suene el timbre que anuncie el fin de la clase, ya quiero tomarme un baño de agua caliente, si estuviera en Phoenix seria pero de agua fría, por ahora lo único que quiero es sentirme caliente, el frio nuca ha sido de mi agrado y mucho menos la humedad.

La ira de aquel momento vuelve hacia mí, fue en la clase de biología cuando Edward cullen me hizo sentir peor que un bicho raro, se perfectamente que el me aclaro que no era yo, pero siendo sincera no le creo ni la mitad de lo dicho.

Tuve un ataque de ira, lo admito yo nunca enfrento a una persona de esa manera a menos de que me sienta tan mal… aun no puedo creer lo que hice, pero en mi subconsciente me alegra haberlo hecho. Ese chico era tan… bueno algo demasiado hermoso como para ser real sus hermosos cabellos desordenados color castaño claro, su tez pálida y dura como el mármol y esos ojos de un color negro profundo…jamás podre olvidarlos.

-eh…bella ¿estás ahí?-Ángela tímidamente me frotaba el brazo- vamos ya se acabo la clase.

-discúlpame- dije saliendo de mis absurdos pensamientos- vámonos.

Salimos del salón directo al parqueadero, íbamos muy calladas hasta que ella empezó a hablar.

-y que tal tu primer día bella- pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-bueno puede estar peor- sonreí un poco- no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-umm… debe ser duro ser la chica nueva- me sonrió- yo nunca lo he sido.

-no te pierdes de nada bueno – bromee

Sin darnos cuenta legamos al parqueadero, Ángela se despidió de mi, yéndose donde se encontraba su auto, me dirigí donde estaba el mío, cuando de improviso vi a un viejo amigo, y con los cullen.

-emmett eres tu- dije aun consumida por la sorpresa con una vos casi inaudible, digo casi porque él la alcanzo a oír

El se volteo hacia mí, por unos segundos se quedo igual de consumido por la sorpresa como yo, pero luego su posición cambio ala de alegría, se acerco a mi abrazándome tan fuerte que casi me ahoga.

-coff…coff…emmett, no respiro- dije entrecortadamente

-lo siento bells ¿pero cómo es que estas aquí?- me interrogo

-es una larga historia- le respondí- creo que eres tu el que me debe una explicación- el bajo su rostro clavando la mirada al suelo- tienes que hacerlo.

-vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hacerlo-suspiro- voy a estudiar en este lugar, no va a ser la última vez que nos veamos.

Luego me bajo y se alejo a paso lento dirigiéndose hacia los cullen.

-me debes una explicación- vocifere- te olvides- el solo aleteo una mano en señal de "si, si después"

Mientras me alejaba podía ver a Rosalie que echaba chispas, Edward y jasper con la mirada desorbitada y alice sonriendo ¡qué cosas!

Tome mi viejo auto y Salí rumbo a casa pensando que si este era mi primer día como seria el segundo…

**Rosalie pov**

¿Quién era esa humana? No era más bonita que yo, pero había deslumbrado a Edward y emmett, no era estúpida, Edward estaba igual o más enfadado que yo por el modo en que se trataron los "viejos amiguitos" ¿pero de dónde diablos se conocían?

-no te equivocas- confirmo Edward a mis pensamientos.

-Edward no… - estaba tan furiosa que no tenía ni siquiera cabeza para pelear con mi esposito. Resople por lo bajo.

Alice soltó una risita ahogada, jasper se hizo el desentendido, emmett puso los ojos en blanco, Edward estaba igual de celoso como yo, preferí guardar silencio y seguir mirando hacia la ventana.

Al llegar a casa, me baje más que furiosa, estaba echando humo, salude a esme y a tropezones entre a casa.

-ROSALIE CALMATE- me grito jasper, mis ojos se desorbitaron.

-está bien jasper- dije aun sorprendida por su reacción.

Ahora lo entendía, mis emociones de ira tan fuertes, habían descontrolado a jasper y su don, ¡pobre! Tanto y así estaba de molesta.

-y Edward, también contrólate por favor- dijo jasper ya más calmado.

-lo siento jasper, lo intentare- se disculpo Edward

Esme, alice y emmett lanzaron risitas ahogadas. Jasper Edward y yo los fulminamos con la mirada.

-lo siento- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Me fui a mi cuarto y tome un baño, eso me relajo, luego me vestí un poco deportiva, quería ir a cazar para distraerme, no me maquille igual no lo necesitaba, baje al jardín y tome una rosa antes de irme, me empecé a pinchar con sus espinas el dedo una y otra vez, era algo que solía hacer desde que tenía 9 años humanos, solo que antes dolía y salía sangre por lo tanto solo lo hacia una sola vez, ahora no dolía y tampoco salía sangre, por eso lo repetía una y otra vez, era otra de esa viejas costumbre que tenía cuando era humana que me negaba a dejar.

-Nunca lo vas a dejar no- murmuro emmett a mis espaldas- ¿Por qué te pusiste de tan mal humor rose?

-que te importa- respondí secamente- a nadie le importa que suceda conmigo

-vamos rose, sabes que eso no es verdad- se acerco mas a mi

-no te me acerques emmett LARGATE- le grite la última palabra, el solo se alejo

- que tiene ella que yo no- inhale aire- como fue que una simple humana embrujo a Edward y a ti

Emmett soltó una media carcajada y entro a la casa. Resople por lo bajo, mi ira había vuelto, mejor me iba a cazar de una buena vez, antes de causarle un shock a jasper con mis emociones. No tenía mucha sed, así que opte por unos venados, los osos y los pumas me traían malos recuerdos. Cuando volví a casa me puse a pensar sin querer en que tenia bella Swan que yo no, oí una leve carcajada, era Edward de nuevo husmeando en mi mente, esta vez sí le iba a decir hasta de que se iba a morir literalmente

-antes de que empieces, debemos hablar sobre la humana

Su expresión era serena y dura, tenía los ojos cerrados, como en otras ocasiones me había vuelto a sorprender.

-de… acuerdo- arrugue el entrecejo- ¿Qué es?

**Edward pov**

Necesitaba hablar con Rosalie, yo estaba igual de molesto como ella, de que emmett fuera algo de bella, en el fondo de mi, más que deseo por su sangre, se había despertado algo bello en mi corazón muerto, lo que los humanos llamaban amor o al menos eso pensaba.

-que me quieres decir de esa humana- pensó rose, al parecer nuestra platica seria mental

-su nombre es bella-susurre

-como sea, ¿tienes celos? ¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera… enamorada de emmett?- pensó con toda la rabia posible dentro de ella

-no lo se

-Edward, estas enamorado de una humana, eso es…repugnante ¿Qué te pasa?

Después de esa absurda plática nada teníamos claro, a excepción de una solo, la separación de Rosalie y yo era definitiva….

**agradecimientos: sellen masen cullen, maiy, Feñacullen, dimm, viszed, luna, rosaliehaledecullen, lkdv y fufu**

**espero que les haya gustado el cuarto cap, el proximo cap sabran de donde emmett conoce a bells y esme se enterara de la verdad se llamara "hablando claro" por fa dejen rewiews me alegra y me eniman a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos **

**andree cullen**


	5. hablando claro

**Olp de nuevo, acá vengo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, hoy sabrán de donde bella conoce a emmett, debido a eso sospechara algo ¿Qué será. Y Esme se entera de la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionara?.... espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de stephanie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.**

**Capitulo 05**

**"hablando claro"**

**Bella pov**

Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una completa confusión, ya decía yo que algo tan inhumano como la familia cullen, lo había visto en otro lugar, podía ser cierto que existiera lo "anormal". Esa larga explicación que mi viejo amigo me debía urgía de inmediato, tenía que aclarar de una vez todas esas dudas que me carcomían.

Mi mente estaba al borde de la locura, todo era real en ella hasta los extraterrestres, ellos no pueden ser eso, se suponen que esos seres son feos y verdes y… ellos eran todo lo contrario. Estos estúpidos pensamientos no me dejaron en ningún lugar o momento, hasta que como luz divina, los chismes absurdos de Jessica lograron captar mi atención.

-así que el hijo mayor del doctor cullen y su esposa viene hoy al instituto-murmuraba jess en la mesa- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-no sé, me parece que es emmett, en todo caso es hermano biológico de Edward y alice según tengo entendido – respondió angela mientras daba probadas a su puree

- y el ya había venido por aquí- pregunte intrigada.

-no, nunca lo había visto en el pueblo- contesto jess mirándome con cierta duda- ¿porque te interesa tanto bella?

-simple curiosidad- trate de sonar indiferente.

Lo que menos quería era que supieran que yo lo conocía. Eche un vistazo hacia la mesa de los cullen, solo estaba jasper y alice, me preguntaba si Edward o emmett habrán venido hoy.

-nos vemos- me despedí de jess y angela, parándome de la mesa en la que me encontraba.

-¿A dónde vas bella?- pregunto Jessica- aun no inician las clases.

- se que no- le respondí- tengo prueba de física y quiero repasar un poco.

-adiós bella- se despidió angela

-adiós.

Abrí mi casillero, encontrando en toda la orilla el gordo libro de física avanzada, lo tome y me dirigí ala biblioteca. Como cosa rara de la vida en el camino me tropecé con mis propios pies, esta vez no había caminado ni la mitad del pasillo "rompiste tu propio record bella"

-jajaja!!! Bella y sus pies izquierdos- emmett estaba sobre los casilleros, estallando de la risa- cuando dejaras de ser tan torpe.- me ayudo a pararme.

-clarooo ríete pero cuando seas tú ¡lo lamentaras!- dramatice poniéndome una mano en la frente.

-no creo que eso me suceda-y volvió a carcajearse de nuevo, inundando el lugar con su alegre risa.

-esta vez rompí el record, ni la mitad del camino y ya me caí- bromee

-que puedo decir, tu siempre sorprendes, has crecido mucho "bells girl"

"bells girl" ese nombre me traía tan buenos recuerdos de mi infancia "el reino donde nadie muere", no puede evitar una risita "bells girl y emmett kid" súper héroes al rescate.

-bueno en cambio, tú no has crecido como debería de ser- inhale aire- ¿Qué eres?, he pensado en extraterrestres, pero no eres tan feo como para que fueras verde y baboso, a menos de que uses una fachada o eres como los de la película "la montaña embrujada" espera ¿esa película fue basada en algo real? O de plano eres un súper héroe, ¿de veras eres emmett kid?- sin darme cuenta había desatado mi cotorra interior

Emmett arrugo el entrecejo y puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios

-basta maquinita, te vas a recalentar- bajo su rostro- todo a su tiempo, bells

-está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Qué eres para los cullen?- fui al grano y sin rodeos con emmett era así.

-pues son mi familia, soy el hermano mayor- rio- que no es lo que dice todo el mundo, ¿como es que estas en forks?, no odias el frio.

-una larga historia- vocifere- dime, cuando vas a contarme la verdad

-muy pronto lo sabrás- sonrió- hey bella la paciencia no es una de tus fuentes ¿a qué no?

-no creo que no lo es, y creo que la tuya tampoco.

-te equivocas yo soy el ser mas paciente sobre la tierra- afirmo en tono sarcástico.

-claro claro,

Hablar con emmett, me traía tan buenos recuerdos, no recuerdo haber tenido una amistad como la de él, amaba sus bromas, sus estupideces y la alegría que siempre irradiaba por todo lugar, era como el hermano que jamás tuve.

Por desgracia el timbre que anunciaba las clases sonó, así como de sorpresa vino, se fue, dejándome con las dudas en mi cabeza, era como si temiera decir la verdad, cualquiera que esta fuera no podía ser tan aterradora y macabra, era emmett, el chico mas bueno y amigable que había conocido, no podía ocultar algo tan terrorífico ¿o sí?

Quería hablar con Edward, preguntarle, aunque no fuera mi asunto que le sucedía en la clase de biología, según Mike ese no era su comportamiento habitual, si mi culpa era, pedirle una disculpa si así fuera el caso. Pero no fue, ni al día siguiente, ni el que le seguía, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

El resto de la semana, fue normal cada vez que hablaba con emmett, era recordar viejos tiempos, no tocamos ni el tema de Edward o la larga explicación.

**Emmett pov**

Que divertido era volver a ver a bella, no había cambiado en absoluto, bueno a excepción de que era más grande, quería decirle la verdad, contarle porque no había cambiado en absoluto, decirle que era un vampiro, pero era algo que no podía revelar, estaba prohibido habían razones más importantes. De todas maneras ella era una chica muy inteligente, se daría cuenta, la conocía a la perfección.

Mi hermano se había ido, nos explico que la chica nueva, es decir bella, le resultaba muy tentadora, jamás iba a dejar que la tocara o le hiciera daño alguno, mientras no se pudiera controlar, lo mejor sería que no volviera.

Rose estaba sumamente celosa de bella, por todo, por ser humana, porque era mi amiga y por haber enamorado sin querer a Edward, desde el día que llegue mi mente había procesado algo que, quería hacer pero no estaba muy seguro, ahora lo haría sin pensarlo, solo rogaba que ella no se negara.

Estaba en la clase de historia, esta me tocaba con rose, teníamos un trabajo en grupo sobre la época colonial en el país.

-y bien Rosalie, con tu letra o con la mía- pregunte amablemente. No deseaba discutir más con ella.

-dale, con la mía- me respondió serena- ¿en mi cuaderno?

-ok.

Solo nos limitamos a hablar del trabajo, por lo que terminamos mas rapido de lo que me esperaba, nos quedamos en silencio, que poco a poco se volvió abrumador. Decidí pensar en otra cosa que no fuera rose, me fue imposible. Pude notar como muchos chicos miraban y la adoraban sin siquiera disimularlo, pobres idiotas, acoso no entendían que ella jamás se fijaría en ellos, no le llegaban a la altura.

-¿Qué piensas?- me pregunta rose, mientras mira hacia la ventana y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-nada importante- le respondo- rose, ¿Cómo es que soportas tantas mirada de admiración de los chicos?- idiota porque dijiste eso, ahora se molesta.

Pero no fue así, rose me miro comprensiva y sonrió, yo arquee una ceja.

-no lo sé, debe ser la costumbre- poso sus ojos sobre los míos- yo no diría admiración, sino deseo, desde los 12 años humanos, lo he despertado- baja sus ojos hacia abajo- ¿emmett, puedo preguntarte algo? Y no te molestas

Hace tanto que no hablaba de esa forma con rose, cualquier cosa que me digiera mi ángel no me molestaría en lo absoluto

-dime- trate de no mostrar importancia aunque no fuera así.

- ¿Cómo conociste a bella?- no se oía ni la mínima nota de ira en su voz era como si se hubiera resignado con todo lo referente a ella.

Suspire.

-era uno de eso días en los que no tenía la mente con los pies sobre la tierra, sin querer corrí tanto en una sola dirección que fui a dar a Phoenix, el lugar donde bella vivía, ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, era aun una niña, como de unos 7 años supongo, para mi suerte era temporada de lluvias y no había mucho sol- inhale aire- unos chicos llegaron y le quitaron el libro, yo se lo ayude a recuperar, desde ese días nos convertimos en amigos, mientras fue temporada de lluvia estuve con ella- rose me miraba fijamente, me era difícil descifrar su expresión- inclusive fuimos superhéroes, luego me fui, supuse que yo era un peligro para ella y me aleje, ahora es tan increíble verla aquí y tan grande

-le has contado la verdad, que piensa ella que eres- su expresión volvió a ser dura.

-no lo sabe, pero piensa, que tengo algo especial algo anormal- sonreí- ella no dirá nada, rose la conozco.- el timbre de la clase sonó.

Rose no dijo nada, solo salió, su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

Solo quise salir a buscar a bella, quería verla y pedirle ayuda, no se podía negar.

**Rosalie pov**

Por fin sabía de dónde diablos emmett conocía a bella, la verdad jamás espere que fuera de esa forma, lo único que me preocupaba era que ella se enterara que éramos vampiros, después de la clase de historia espere a que alice saliera de la de educación física, a ella aun le faltaban diez minutos.

Fui al estacionamiento y me subí a mi coche, estaba tarareando canciones cuando vi a emmett y bella platicando trate de que no me interesara, pero la carne es débil, los espié, estuvieron platicando alrededor de 10 minutos cuando al final no pude creer lo que vi "emmett, beso a bella" mi mente entro en shock, no lo podía creer, eso tenía que ser una de mis alucinaciones.

A toda prisa, pise el acelerador de mi auto, sin siquiera voltear a ver, estaba rendida, triste lo había perdido, algo similar debió haber sentido emmett cuando yo seguía con Edward. Era una estúpida todo había sido mi culpa.

Al llegar a casa, vi a esme sentada en la sala, al parecer me estaba esperando, su cara era dulce y maternal, pero algo distinto, había en ella, no sabía cómo describirlo exactamente.

-hola esme- salude amablemente.

-que tal hija ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me sonrió dulcemente.

-muy bien- agache la cabeza- supongo que quieres decir algo, nos esperas a todos.

-no rose, te esperaba a ti, bueno a Edward también pero creo que él no volverá aun- me invito a sentarme y puso su mano sobre la mía- ¿Qué pasa realmente rose, quiero la verdad?

-verdad, de que esme- trate de hacerme la desentendida, pero en mi subconsciente sabía perfectamente que lo que hablaba.

-vamos mi niña, dime la verdad, ¿Qué pasa con entre Edward, emmett y tú?

Esme tomo mi cara entre sus manos, para darme valor, era como si la niñita le hubiera dañado a su mami su juego de té más preciado y no tuviera el coraje de decírselo, fui incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, me sentía tan culpable.

-esme lo siento tanto- seguí con la cabeza gacha- queríamos que Carlisle y tu no se preocuparan por nosotros, por eso Edward y yo nos casamos, pero luego llego emmett, sin querer me enamore de él, todo esto ha sido un infierno lo siento tanto jamás quise mentirte.

Esme empezó a sollozar suavemente, me sentí el ser más malo del universo al hacer sufrir a una madre tan buena como esme.

-oh hija, por mi absurda preocupación, hicieron eso, como lo siento.

- no esme, no ha sido tu culpa ni la de Carlisle, fueron errores nuestros, que debimos pagar muy caro.

Nos abrazamos, esme dejo de sollozar y yo, me sentí más libre, liviana de ya no cargar con ese peso, esa farsa.

-esme me perdonas, lamento tanto haberte mentido tanto tiempo.

-claro que si rose, pero me tienes que prometer que tu y Edward juntos se lo dirán a Carlisle, y si no se aman, creo que deben separarse como lo estaban haciendo chicos.

-lo hare, no te preocupes.

Luego de la charla, llegaron emmett, jasper y alice, no hable nada al respecto, para mi sorpresa también vino alguien más, Edward, según el ya podía controlarse y que bella no le seria problema alguno.

Me senté a leer un viejo libro, no tenía ganas de nada, por un lado me sentí feliz de haberle contado la verdad a esme, pero por otro me sentía desolada por lo que había visto hoy en el estacionamiento. No quería ni siquiera mencionarlo.

-así que ya nos libramos de esme- murmuro Edward- aun falta Carlisle y tendremos que decírselo los dos.

-ah…si claro, se lo diremos- mi mente estaba ida y mi ánimo, por el suelo

-¿Qué te pasa Rosalie, esa no es la que conozco?

-se que no- le dije desinteresada

Mi mente volvió a viajar al momento al que Emmett beso a bella, mostrándole perfectamente como se veían a simple vista enamorados

-mi sospechas eran ciertas Edward, ellos están enamorados- le dije con amargura

Edward se veía igual que yo pero más sereno, como podía estarlo mientras yo me moría por dentro.

-umm… así que bella y emmett se besaron- dijo pensativo- me dejas sin palabras

-así es- dice emmett mientras se para justo al lado de nosotros- bella es mi novia

A Edward y a mí se nos desorbitaron los ojos mientras emmett soltaba una risita maliciosa.

-eso no puede ser- dije aun sorprendida.

* * *

_**agradecimientos:** **rosaliehaledecullen, feñacullen, nayeli hale cullen, daniela y lkdv  
**_

**_nota: nayeli hale cullen y daniela, muchas gracias por sus sugerencias las he tomado en cuenta y le han dado un giro distinto a las historia, que creo que la pondra mejor, mil gracias por su opinion ( ahh!! y nayeli, espera muy pronto el coffcoffbesocoff jajaj =D) espero que los cambios que de les gusten_**

**_Que tal me ha quedado esta cap, espero de veras que les haya gustado, voy a tratar de actualizar mas rapido. el proximo cap _** **_debido a ideas surgidas, naceran nuevos sentimientos. se llamara " nuevos sentimientos" alguna sugerencia o cambio no duden en decirmelo, porfa dejen rewiews me animan a seguir escribiendo, no sean malos, REWIEWS....nos vemos_**

**_Andree cullen._**


	6. nuevos sentimientos

* * *

**un nuevo cap, gracias por los rewiews que he recibido, me han hecho muy feliz y me han ayudado a escribir este capítulo, que en lo personal me encanta, debido a las locas ideas de emmett, el carácter débil de bella, las decisiones aceleradas por parte de Edward y Rosalie, surgirían nuevos sentimientos que pondrán a todos de veras "entre la espada y la pared"**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie Meyer yo solo cree la trama.**

**Capitulo 06**

**"nuevos sentimientos"**

**Emmett pov**

Aun no puedo creer que bella se haya prestado para mi loca idea, pero es tan buena amiga, somos ante el mundo "novios" jajaja!!! Nunca la he visto de esa forma, a cada momento pienso en rose, quiero que sienta lo que yo alguna vez sentí.

Me sentí tan feliz cuando tanto ella como Edward se desorbitaron de la sorpresa, y no era para menos, bella aun era toda una novedad en mi familia. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar al respecto, luego del "eso no puede ser" de Rosalie, todos dos salieron tan confundidos, que no se si estarían en este mundo. No sé si tome la decisión correcta, pero vamos no puede ser tan malo, solo es una pequeñita venganza.

Debo pasar más tiempo con bella, hacer de esto todo un buen teatrito. Otro día de instituto más, me mataba del aburrimiento esta estúpida rutina pero ni modo, era el precio de estar con mi familia.

-oye emmett, ten cuidado- me advirtió alice de improvisto- cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar.

La mire confuso, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte confuso.

-lo que sea que estés planeando, no puede salir tan bien como piensas- suspiro- solo piensa bien lo que haces ¿sí?

-de…acuerdo- le respondí dudoso.

A que se refería alice, era una de sus locas visiones, fuera lo que fuera, mi imperativa hermana vidente, se debió haber equivocado esta vez, lo tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Me monte en mi jeep, y me dirigí antes de ir al instituto a casa de bella, tenía unos cuantos planes en mi mente, que serian perfectos, no se podía negar.

**Rosalie pov **

Eso no podía ser emmett y bella, todo debía ser una fachada, si eso seguramente era, pero ese beso tan real, con un leve movimiento, suave tierno cariñoso, ella con sus manos en la cara del, el con su manos en la cintura de ella, ¡no podía ser!!!

No tenía ganas de nada y menos saber de las estupideces del amor, y para colmo alice y jasper me empalagaban con sus ¡cariñitos! Prefería irme con el aburrido de Edward.

-hey Edward ¿puedo irme contigo?- le pregunte fríamente.

-como quieras- respondió sin mirarme

Me subí a velocidad vampírica al volvo, los autos de jasper y alice debía arreglarlos hoy, como podían dañarlos tan rapido, deseaba irme en mi convertible pero la miel destiladora de ellos me desesperaba.

-no te ha caído muy bien lo del noviazgo de emmett- lanzo una risita forzada- o me equivoco.

- tú no sabes nada- le respondí entre dientes- mejor cállate.

-aunque no me creas, te entiendo Rosalie, ábrete un poco- inhalo aire- no soy el ser monstruoso que crees.

Suspire.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- pregunte más calmada.

-rose, déjame ser tu amigo, conocerte- me miro fijamente- siempre te he juzgado, quiero saber quién eres realmente.

Edward quería conocerme, en que pensaba o mejor aun que bicho le había picado, fuera lo que fuera me había dejado desconcertada por completo.

-de veras quieres conocerme- lo mire desafiante, el solo asintió- de una vez te digo que mi mundo realmente no es color rosa.

-se que no- sonrió- probablemente el mío tampoco lo sea, pero eso es lo de menos.

Le sonreí de nuevo y él me la devolvió.

Sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al instituto. No quedaba más que decir.

-te sabes el camino de memoria Edward- murmure.

-igual que tu- me respondió mientras como un caballero me abría la puerta del copiloto- no olvides lo que te he dicho.

-no lo hare- conteste mientras me iba a clases.

De nuevo me había tomado por sorpresa, cual era el motivo por el cual habia cambiado con respecto a mí, quería usarme para darle celos a la humana, de ninguna manera, no lo hiba a dejar.

**Emmett pov **

al llegar a casa de bella la divise montándose en su viejo chevy rojo, antes de que lo hiciera toque la bocina, ella al parecer se exalto y se golpeo con la puerta de su carro.

-auch!!! – Se quejo, luego me miro sorprendida- emmett ¿tu?

-hola bells ¿Qué tal tu día? Pregunte de forma casual.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto frotándose el coco.

-vine a llevar a mi "novia" al instituto- dije con vos angelical y exaltando la palabra novia- vamos móntate.

-callare, Charlie no se puede enterar de esto…no me voy a montar, me voy en mi auto.

-bells no me retes- le dije sonriente.

-que me puedes hacer…-murmuro dudosa.

-esto…

Me baje del auto y la cargue, montándola al jeep a la fuerza, debía hacerlo era parte demi plan llegar con bella.

-emmett cullen ¡suéltame!!- gritaba golpeándome con sus suaves manitas, solo me hacían cosquillas- auch!!!-se quejo de nuevo

Ya en el auto, me subí y le pregunte

-y ahora que te paso.

-pareces de piedra, se supone que te debía doler a ti, no a mi- se frotaba sus manos, rojas de tanto golpear a una roca (literalmente)

- quien te manda a ser una chica berrinchuda.

Me saco la lengua, yo rodé los ojos.

El camino fue más corto de lo que me esperaba, igual siempre lo pasaba bien con bells, incluso ahora que iba toda enfurruñada porque la traje a la fuerza.

Me baje del jeep dispuesto a abrirle la puerta como todo un caballero.

-ni te atrevas, yo puedo sola- me dijo aun molesta- no me hables por un buen rato emmett.

Solté una risita ahogada.

Note que bella miraba asustada hacia abajo, lo que me imaginaba, le aterrorizaba bajarse de mi bebe y no caerse, con lo torpe que era.

-quieres que te ayude a bajar- le pregunte enarcando una ceja.

Bella suspiro.

-está bien ayúdame- admitió.

Con delicadeza, algo raro en mí, la baje del por suerte no salió lastimada.

-gracias- agradeció un poco sonrojada- ¿me llevaras de vuelta a la salida? – bajo la mirada

-ohh pero que preguntas son esas querida, claro que si- bromee un poco, hablando con acento ingles.

-adios-me dijo, Edward estaba a la vista, así que la bese en la mejilla.

**Edward pov **

Luego de que Rosalie se fuera, tenia clase de biología con bella Swan, confiaba en que podría aguantar su olor, no me apartaría de mi vida por ella, me quede pensando en lo que le había dicho a Rosalie, el consejo de esme debía funcionar, por algo era nuestra madre.

**Flashback **

-Edward hijo, de verdad no sientes nada por rose-me pregunto de la nada esme.

-no mama, absolutamente nada- dije muy seguro de mi mismo.

-umm…puedes decirme ¿Por qué?- me dijo un poco pensativa.

-eso es fácil, es su forma de ser es vanidosa, superficial, fría y dura, no le interesa nadie más que no sea ella misma.

Esme me miro dulcemente, mientras yo pensativo arrugaba el entrecejo.

-hijo, te has tomado la molestia de conocerla realmente- me tomo la mano en señal de comprensión- me refiero a que realmente sabes lo que pasa con ella, tu puedes leer su mente, pero no su corazón, es un ser con sentimientos aunque lo niegues.

-dilo ya- le sonreí- cuál es el punto- ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-hijo, el punto es que aunque no la ames, es tu hermana y debes conocerla mas, mírala con otros ojos, ella se esconde detrás de un caparazón, tiene miedo que el mundo la lastime, mira su ser interior, se tolerante

-esme sabes que ella no es un ser fácil de tratar- suspire- pero igual tratare, veré lo que puedo hacer.

-gracias hijo ya verás como todo va a salir bien.

**Fin del flashback**

Después de salir de mis pensamientos, divise a bella y emmett dándose un beso en la mejilla, al principio creía que todo era un montaje pero en sus mentes no había rastro alguno de que lo fuera. Igual que Rosalie me molestaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Salí de mi auto y me dirigí al aula de biología, podía leer varias mentes de chicas que destilaban amor hacia mí, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero aun así era desagradable.

Me senté y empecé a garabatear en un cuaderno, intentando bloquear las mentes de los demás, volví a sentir ese dulce aroma, por suerte esta vez me podía controlar mejo, era bella. Esta vez no me erguí. Bella se sentó a mi lado, visiblemente nerviosa.

-hola, lamento haberme comportado de esa manera- le sonreí- tú debes ser bella Swan.

-eh… si- me respondió tímidamente.

La clase comenzó rápidamente, empezamos a trabajar sobre las fases de mitosis de la punta de una raíz de cebolla. Ella era muy inteligente por lo que pronto terminamos.

-así que eres novia de mi hermano- murmure de forma casual.

-eh… si, llevamos poco- dijo de una forma nerviosa- y tu eres algo de Rosalie ¿me equivoco?

-no, era su novio, terminamos hace poco, ya sebes diferencias.

-ah, lo siento- se mordió el labio inferior- creí que te caía mal

-no bella, ya te había dicho, no eras, tu- baje la mirada- ¿te gusta la lluvia?

-umm, no creo, odio las cosas frías y húmedas.

Hable con Bella, sobre su historia, como había conocido a emmett y llegado a forks, al parecer ella no nos tenía miedo y no sabía lo que éramos, no se veía muy enamorada de emmett, pero al hablar sobre él un brillos en sus ojos aparecía, esto me enfurecía, bella era todo lo que buscaba en una chica, sencilla e inteligente, para mi desgracia ella quería a emmett, o eso era lo que pensaba.

**Rosalie pov**

¡Clase de historia!, aburrida por dos cosas: 1. Otra estúpida clase de mi monótona existencia. 2. Me toca junto a emmett (que no lo quiero ver ni en pintura) en ella. Llego al salón, me siento en mi lugar pensando aun en lo de Edward, cuando siento su olor, emmett ya está a mi lado, trato de ignorarlo.

La clase transcurre normalmente, no hay ni una sola palabra pronunciada entre nosotros dos. Me elevo en mi mundo rogando que pronto se acabe otra absurda clase. Ni siquiera le miro de reojo, no tengo ganas, nada me impulsa a hacerlo, ni siquiera ese amor tan grande que le tengo.

11:30 am, la clase de historia acaba. Tomo mi mochila y mis libros, saliendo del lugar sin siquiera dirigirle mirada alguna. Abro mi casillero e inserto los libro, luego siento una fría mano que me sujeta del antebrazo, "emmett"

-¿Qué te pasa rose?- pregunta inocentemente, eso me enfurece mas.

-que, que me pasa emmett ¡bromeas!!!-le respondo eufórica- eres idiota o te haces, bella Swan te recuerda algo.

-mira rose, me canse de ser tu juguetito y bella es cosa mía, no te conviene, solo eres mi hermana nada mas- me dice fríamente

Me entran unas ganas inmensas de llorar, desafortunadamente no puedo. Lanzo un sollozo, lento y bajo. Él lo oye.

-pues que te vaya bien con tu novia- le digo entre dientes. Totalmente furiosa- suerte.

-gracias- me dice secamente.

Abandono el lugar de la conversación, con el corazón roto y sollozando incesablemente.

**Días después…**

**Escritora pov (lo siento, esto lo necesito contar en tercera persona)**

Las cosas no fueron fáciles, emmett amaba a Rosalie y bella alucinaba en secreto con Edward, pero los días pasaron y para mantener el jueguito de novios, salían juntos, hablaban mas y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, ninguno quería admitirlo pero nuevas cosas habían nacido en ellos un nuevo sentimiento, difícil de describir y fue justo viendo las estrellas donde no pudieron mas y desataron lo que empezaban a sentir. Bien lo dijo alice "cuando juegas con fuego te puedes quemar", tenia razón, esos planes los pusieron en una encrucijada, emmett por crearlos, ya no estaba seguro de amar a rose, y bella por aceptar ese locura, cada día dejaba de pensar menos en Edward, podría ser real ellos de verdad se estaban enamorando…

Por otro lado, con Rosalie y Edward, fueron de forma distinta, el se empeño en conocerla realmente, ella aunque le costara estaba tratándose de abrir, mostrar a la verdadera rose, a la chica dulce alegre y cariñosa que era, sin darse cuenta, otro nacimiento nuevo nació en ellos, algo de repentino, sin una segunda intención, sin malicias. Al igual que bella y emmett, no pudieron seguir ocultando lo que sentían, aquel día en que tocaban la sinfonía de Beethoven, se desataron sin ningún remordimiento. Podría ser cierto, de verdad Edward amaría a la fría y vanidosa Rosalie de la que mil veces dijo que jamás amaría, Rosalie de veras amaba a Edward a ese ser que mil veces la rechazo, y del que también juro que no amaría…

¿Podrían ser verdaderos estos nuevos sentimientos?

**Emmett pov **

Rose o bella, esta maldita confusión acabaría conmigo, no podía seguir reteniéndolo, debía decírselo todo, hoy a la luz de las estrella, que por cierto brillaban más que nunca.

-bella, no sé que siento por ti-la mire fijamente- crei que amaba a rose pero hoy acá en este lugar, ahora que trato de poner en orden mis sentimientos, creo que siento algo mas por ti- inhale aire- no sé como decírtelo

Como alguna vez yo lo hice, bella arrugo el entrecejo tapándome la boca con su dedo índice.

-no hables emmett-suspiro- primero pongamos todo en orden, yo tampoco se lo que siento, solo sé que te quiero mucho.

Me abrazo, yo le correspondí, sintiendo algo nuevo, algo de lo que me intentaba desentender, sinceramente no podía, debía enfrentarlo…

**Edward pov**

No era fácil entender a rose, ni conocerla, pero ella ponía lo mejor de sí, ambos lo estábamos intentando, si hubiéramos hecho esto antes de todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez hoy estriamos felizmente casados. En lo poco que habíamos compartido en estos días, pude notar que rose no era tan vanidosa como creía, adoraba otras cosas como tocar el piano y ver los atardeceres, teníamos cosas en común que hacían más fácil nuestra relación de amistad, hoy le estoy enseñando a tocar la sinfonía de Beethoven, es muy buena, más de lo que me había imaginado, verla desde una perspectiva diferente, me hizo verla con otros ojos, sentir algo nuevo, algo difícil de explicar. No podía aguantarlo más, pudieron mas las ganas, el impulso y los sentimientos.

Ella seguía tocando, habían partes en donde se equivocaba, para ayudarla puse mis manos sobre las de ella, guiándola en el piano. Sentir sus suaves pero frías manos debajo de las mías despertaron de nuevo ese sentimiento. Inconscientemente lo había hecho con otro propósito.

Ella termino de tocar, medianamente apenada, retiro sus manos de las mías, luego se paro hacia un ventanal.

-que tal lo hice- me pregunto de repente- toque bien.

- estupendo- le respondí- eres buena

-gracias.

De nuevo el impulso me controlo, me pare donde estaba, la acorrale con mis brazos, tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- susurro muy bajo.

-no sé qué diablos sienta por ti, solo sé que lo siento- susurre muy cerca a su oído.

No hizo falta decir más, estampe mis labios sobre los de ella, fundiéndonos en un gran beso, ella me correspondió, afirmándome que ella también sentía lo mismo que yo, empezamos con suaves movimientos, la tome de la cintura, y ella de mi cuello, nuestro cuerpos hicieron una perfecta combinación. No tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía, solo sabia que ese beso lo necesitaba como nunca.

-quieres intentarlo otra vez- me dijo rose entre susurros- de verdad.

-tal ves. dije antes de volvernos a fundir en otro largo beso.

* * *

**_agradecimientos:_**

**_rosaliehaledecullen: gracias por todos tus maravillosos rewiews que me inspiran cada dia, espero no decepcionarte y que te guste la historia...besos=)_**

**_feñacullen: has estado desde que empezo la historia, eres una gran inspiracion espero que te siga gustando...besos=)_**

**_lkdv: tu tambien has estado desde el principio de la historia y la primera que me ayudo con la historia, espero que te siga gustando, me enkanta que te guste...besos=)_**

**_daniela: gracias por tus hermosos rewiews y sugerencias, han sido un gran apoyo...besos=9_**

**_nayeli hale cullen: eh... chica miles de gracias en especial a ti tanto por tus rewiews y sugerencias me han ayudado dema... tu tambien me caes muy bien... espero no decepcionarte...bessos=)_**

**_rosses05: mil gracias, me encanta que te guste la histori, espero no dececionarte (mil gracias por tu sugerencia)...besos=)_**

**_lyzzriley: que bueno que te guste, espero no decepcionate, gracias...bessos=)_**

**_nota: nayelii hale cullen (ahi tines tu beso, espero que no te haya decepcionado pero es que siempre lo imagine asi =D) y tranquila que tu idea muy pronto la voy a utilizar (la de la celebracion del matrimonio de rose y edward), rosses05, gracias por tu sugerencia, como podras haber visto ya inclui la primera parte, en el proximo cap sigue la continuacion. muchas gracias por sus sugerencias, espro que lo sigan haciendo._**

**_Que tal le parecio este cap, en lo personal a mi me encanto, espero que de verdad le haya gustado. en el proximo cap tantos sentimientos revueltos haran que decisiones sean tomadas de verdad, ¿podran convertirse en realidad?, se llamara "familia les presento a bella" nos vemos..._**

**_andree cullen_**


	7. Familia les presento a Bella

* * *

-**Hola, hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo, es muy cortito lo siento, pero los capis van a estar un poco cortos por mi falta de tiempo (lo siento), a cambio actualizare rapidísimo, (en caso de que no actualice rapido, tengan por seguro que el cap es largo). Necesito resolver algunas dudas "aun no he definido las parejas" no he dado un final o decisión definitiva… (Lean el mensaje del final)… como dije en una nota, habrán muchas confusiones, solo les adelanto que bella no está enamorada de emmett….**

**En fin se me ocurrió una idea que me gusto muchísimo, hoy por fin Rose y Bella hablaran, frente a frente, (tengo una idea pero necesito opiniones, leer el mensaje al final)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a stephanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama. **

** Capitulo 07 **

**"Familia les presento a bella"**

**Bella pov**

Mi relación con Edward, mejoro indudablemente, éramos my buenos amigos, en toda la extensión de la palabra… ¿Cómo supe que sentía algo especial por él?, fácil a medida que los días pararon y le iba conociendo poco a poco, su forma de hablar, de ver el mundo. Sus gestos e incluso su ser interior me hizo ver que Emmett solo sería mi "hermano" y que todo lo que sintiera por él, sería solo una simple confusión, nada más. Edward era algo mas, era: "mi vida misma"

Sin embargo, la vida se ensaño en que el sintiera toso lo contrario, ¿Por qué? Simple por las tontadas de emmett y mi carácter débil: el brillo de los ojos de Edward, que se producían al mirarme ahora le pertenecían a Rosalie, todo era mi culpa. Hice de todo para entender el motivo, pero era más que obvio ¿no?

Ni siquiera con haber terminado el juego ese funciono, pues ya había pasado un mes y nada…ni pedirle a Emmett que no le dejara el camino libre a Edward con Rosalie sirvió, lo se me estaba volviendo una patética desesperada, pero créanme cuanto quieres recuperar lo que has perdido por idioteces, no hay límites. Si puede ser una tontería amar a quién a alguien así de la nada… ¿Cómo era posible? No sé, solo sabía que estaba pasando.

-Hola Bella- me saludo Emmett, solo asentí.

-Que tal Emmett- finalmente respondí sin ánimos.

-Oh, vamos amiga quita esa cara, vengo a ayudarte- suspiro- quiero presentarle a mi familia, a la mejor amiga-hermana que he tenido.

-No Emmett me morirá de vergüenza ir- baje la mirada- parecería un bicho raro.

-Esas estupideces, bella ¿Qué no entiendes?- sonrió- te llevo también para que hables con Edward, por mi culpa lo arruine todo- bajo la mirada- paso por ti a las 7:00 pm ¿te parece?- me replico-ah… y no hay pero que valgan.

Me beso en la mejilla y se fue

-Pero…¡¡ESPERA!!-grite finalmente, fue en vano ya se había ido.

Suspire.

Lo único que esperaba era que el día transcurriera lentamente ¡gravísimo error! , paso tan rapido que ahora estoy aquí en mi habitación mirándome al espejo eligiendo con qué tipo de ropa voy a ir a una reunión que me mata de nervios.

Azul o violeta, cual color me quedaría mejor, hey un momento, ¿Por qué estoy decidiendo que ponerme?, Bella Swan tú no eres así, me deje de miedos y sin pensarlo dos veces me puse una blusa azul cielo y un jean, algo normalmente casual, tal y como me lo había dicho Emmett. En cuanto a mi cabello no decidí luchar con algo imposible y lo deje suelto.

-Creo que estoy bien- murmure para mí misma- bueno al menos es algo decente.

Resople.

Un sonido entro por mis oídos, era algo tan normal y que a la vez me causaba nervios "la bocina de un auto", no un auto cualquiera, el gran jeep de emmett. El pánico se apodero de mi cuerpo "es solo una cena Bella" me repetía a mí misma, ni yo sabía el motivo de mis nervios ¡eso debía ser algo común! No claro que no y entonces… era como si hoy me enfrentara a la verdad cualquiera que esta fuera.

A paso lento, mucho más del o normal, baje las escaleras y me despedí de Charlie, debí haber sido muy lenta pues el jeep de emmett no dejo de pitar.

-Hija no hagas esperar al muchacho, lo vas a desesperar- me sugirió Charlie. Asentí

Al salir podía ver la cara de impaciencia que tenia, "paciencia" no era una cualidad que poseía mi grandísimo amigo.

-Eh, bella se que eres lenta, pero estas exagerando- bromeo

-Lo siento, pero es que estoy un poco nerviosa- admití.

-Tranquila, se pasara- intento tranquilizarme

Y medio funciono, digo medio porque en el camino me olvide de todo por completo, es que con emmett quien no lo hacía, pero al llegar fue como despertar de un sueño, el pánico de nuevo se apodero de mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara frenéticamente.

Hey tranquila bells- murmuro emmett, en un ágil movimiento, bajamos del jeep y entramos a la casa, el saludo- hola familia, les presento a bella- luego se dirigió hacia mi- ellos son mi familia, esme y Carlisle mis padres, y mis hermanos Jasper, Alice, Edward y Rosalie.

-hola soy Isabella Swan- dije tímidamente- es un placer conocerlos.

Todos estaban en el hall, quizás esperándonos, los más próximos eran el doctor Cullen y su esposa, luego le seguían Alice y Edward, y por último los más retirados Jasper y Rosalie quienes no traían caras muy gratas.

Con una dulce cara maternal que me hizo sentir bienvenida se me acerco Esme.

-Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte- sonrió- Emmett no ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¡oh!, ya veo- me ruborice.

-Bella ya verás que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas- me abrazo Alice y luego lanzo un sonoro gritito, al que me exalte.

-Déjala Alice la vas a asustar- murmuro Edward quien con su hermosa sonrisa me dejo helada- ¿Cómo estas Bella?- me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje aun mas.

-Biien-tartamudee.

A pesar de mis continuos tartamudeos y mis intensos sonrojos, la tarde fue muy agradable, aunque de alguna forma realmente ellos eran algo tan hermoso como para ser humanos, las dudas poco a poco fueron volviendo como si algo estuviera detrás de la familia Cullen "un secreto" que aunque no quisiera estaba destinada saber…

Hubo un momento en que todos fueron al jardín por lo que quedamos Rosalie y yo, la necesidad de hablar con ella fue tan grande necesitaba hacerlo…por primera vez me deje llevar por mis impulsos.

**Rosalie pov **

**-**Rosalie ¿podemos hablar?- dijo una suave y tímida vos a mis espaldas, Bella.

-No veo de que podamos hablar- le respondí de manera fría. Y de verdad no veía que podíamos hablar, ella me había quitado a Emmett, era una cínica.

-Yo creo que si hay mucho-dijo un poco más segura, espero que le respondiera, al ver que no lo hice, continúo- veras, tú crees que yo te quite a Emmett, no fue así, todo lo hicimos para que te dieran celos, Emmett de verdad te quiere mucho- hizo una pausa y se sonrojo- y yo quiero mucho a Edward, siento algo tan fuerte por él, es como si mi vida dependiera de cada una de sus sonrisas- me miro suplicante y una lagrima rodo de sus ojos, hasta yo la "princesa de hielo" me compadecí- no sé si tú seas su novia, mi intención no es separarlos en caso de que lo sean, pero…- Salió corriendo hacia el jardín.

Me quede en shock, el odio que hasta hace un rato le tenía a Isabella Swan había sido reemplazado por… lastima, ahora me sentía como una bruja malvada, muy pocas cosas en mi existencia me aplacaban, está definitivamente era una de ellas. Pero Edward y yo no éramos nada, bueno la atracción era más fuerte, pero esta vez haríamos todo bien, por ahora solo había una amistad, una parte de mi ansiaba algo mas, pero Bella… ¿Por qué me sentía culpable por ella? No lo sé.

Notablemente extrañado Emmett llevo a Isabella a su casa, todos de la dicha a pararon a la confusión, algunos mirándome con aire acusatorio, no querían que se enteraran así que pensé en cualquier cosa, menos en eso, ni Edward podía enterarse que yo, me había compadecido de una niñita humana, tanto que estaba hasta dispuesta a ayudarla…

Luego llego Emmett, furioso por cierto, hacia una persona, yo.

-Y bien ¿Qué le hiciste?- me pregunto, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-Nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que la humanita sea tan débil- dije secamente.

-Sabes eres una egoísta, no soportas que los demás sean felices y que tengan lo que tu deseas, porque no te metes en tu cabecita que la vida no es justa, que todos somos diferentes y que lo que tu deseas no es lo mejor para otros- me dijo con furia , me hizo sentir el ser mas frio del universo.

No aguante y libere todas las escenas y sentimientos que se habían desatado en mí con la charla que tuve con Bella.

-Eh contéstame Rosalie-me pregunto todavía furioso- no dejare que nadie le haga daño a mi hermanita, ni siquiera tu- escupió las últimas palabras señalándome.

-Emmett espera- lo interrumpió Edward- no la lastimes mas.

Lo demás no lo pude escuchar, Salí corriendo de las casa dejando que el viento se llevara las palabras de Emmett que poco a poco se estaban adhiriendo a mi muerto corazón.

* * *

**_se que es un capi corto, pero preferian quedarse esperando mas jajaja, chicas no me maten, se que lo que le estoy haciendo a bella es feo hasta mi me duele, pero es necesario en fin a lo que vine, ustedes me han puesto a mi "entre la espada y la pared" unas quieren las parejas tradicionales y otras la alternativas, me han puesto en una gran confusion y asi como me metieron me ayudaran a salir (cara de perrito mojado) por faaa, tan confundida estoy que ya hize finales de las dos parejas._**

**_A partir de hoy ustedes me diran cuales eligen, es simple solo tiene que dejar en un review las palabras tradicionales o alternativas, asi lo tomare como un voto jejeje, el proximo cap lo hare el 29 de septiembre, asi que hasta ese dia tomare en cuenta los votos ayudenme porfaaa lectoras, ya saben cuantos mas reviews tenga de cuales parejas prefieren ese final publicare, se pregutnaran porqe pongo esto tan pronto pero es que el desarrollo depende de las parejas..._**

**_ya saben a dejar reviews, diciendo que prefieren ayuden un poco a su escritora a dar lo mejor de si. lo siento mucho, pero no puedo complacerlas a todas, asi que necesito una desicion para seguir recuerden hasta el 29 hay plazo. _**

**_Por cierto para los que no han leido la nota que deje hace poco aca les va:_**

**_Hola, este es el mensaje: he notado que a muchos les gustan los cambios que he dado como a otros no, la verdad tenía planeado desde un principio la confusión de sentimientos, pero después todo volvería al a normalidad, ahora no sé ni siquiera como la voy a terminar, NO HAY NADA DEFINITIVO, las parejas pueden volver a ser las tradicionales como nuevas, aun ni yo misma lo sé, solo quise cambiar un poco las cosas, que no todo fuera como siempre, adaptarlo un poco en la vida real, por ej. "quien no en la vida se ha confundido con respecto a quien ama", creí que los personajes de twilight podría ser así. Solo quise aclarar esto, y la historia ha tomando rumbos diferentes a los que tenia planeados por las sugerencias y a mi parecer han quedado mejores. Él final de la historia los darán ustedes, me dirán si quieren las parejas tradicionales o las alternativas, cualquiera que elijan por mi está bien. Si quieren desde ahora pueden irme diciendo cuales parejas prefieren, solo termino diciendo que todavía habrá más confusiones, pero nada definitivo aun…_**

**_ahora si voy a los agradecimientos:_**

**_feñaCulen: pues muchas gracias, ya sabes que eres una gran motivacion para mi, se que no te gustan las nuevas parejas, espero que votas y que pues "sea lo que ustedes quieran"...besos=)_**

**_Nayeli Cullen Hale: hey muchas gracias, se lo mucho oque te gusta mi historia y eso me complace un monton mil gracias, espero que puedas votar....besos=)_**

**_milagros: hola, se que no te gusta nada, pero esto es en parte un rosalie/edward, no se si estes aun leyendo mi historia o no, igual espero que puedas votar y decrime como te gustaria que sucedieran las cosas, lamentablemente no puedo complacerlas...besos=)_**

**_Daniela: muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, y tus hermosos reviews que ayudan enormemente a mi musa inspiradora...bye=)_**

**_lkdv: muchisimas gracias por no abandonar la historia, si es un pococ raro ver asi a las parejas hasta mi me parecio raro al principio pero luego lo vi y dije umm... no se ve tan mal...besos=)_**

**_rosses05: hola, muchas gracias por tu sugerencias, hay que esperar las votaciones para ver como todo puede seguir mil gracias por tu apoyo...besos=)_**

**_serena princesita hale: pues gracias por leer la historia,de verdad lo aprecio, y tambien aprovecho para decirte que he leido tus historia y que de verdad escribes muy bien...besos=)_**

**_p.d: no dejo adelanto del proximo capi, debido a las votaciones ni modo tendran que esperar jejeje...nos vemos_**

**_Andree Cullen_**


	8. Disculpas y Verdades

**_hola de nuevo, si se que aun no es 29 (28/sep/09 9:25 pm) pero solo faltan una horitas no, es mañana no pueda publicar entonces es mejor ahora ¡¡¿no?!!_**

**_votaciones de parejas Ganador: Tradicionales (EdwardxBella, EmmettxRosalie) muchas gracias por votar._**

**_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo cree la trama_**

* * *

**Capitulo 08**

**"disculpas y verdades"**

**Emmett pov **

-Emmett espera- me interrumpió Edward- no la lastimes mas.

La furia me invadía, el dolor de Bella era mi dolor, no soportaba ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir y menos por culpa de Rosalie, que bien sabía lo que ella significaba para mí.

-Ahora que Edward ¿la defiendes?- grite.

-Oye, vámonos calmando hermanito- me replico Alice- deja que Edward nos explique bien las cosas.

Resople por lo bajo.

-Si hijo cálmate por favor- me rogo Esme, en la sala estábamos todos a excepción de Carlisle que había salido de urgencia al hospital y Rosalie.

-Está bien, discúlpame Edward- dije entre dientes.

-Ahórrate las disculpas conmigo- me respondió muy serio- más bien dáselas a Rosalie, la has herido sin motivo alguno, Bella se ha puesto mal porque piensa que ella y yo…bueno aun somos algo, Rose no le hizo nada, ni siquiera una palabra hiriente, creo que esta vez si te equivocaste y muy mal.

Me quede sin habla, por primera vez había juzgado indebidamente a mi Rose. Yo que supuestamente la conocía a la perfección, que era el único que veía a la verdadera Rosalie escondida en esa "princesa de hielo".

Nadie quiso decir nada, sinceramente ninguno de nosotros a excepción de Alice, nos imaginábamos eso, esta vez la había juzgado muy mal y de la peor manera.

El silencio se volvió abrumador en la casa, me sentía, no se…"culpable" por decirlo así.

-"Hijo"- se acerco Esme al balcón en que me encontraba- no te sientas mal, ya verás como todo se solucionara- me animo en su tono maternal.

-No lo sé Esme, ya sabemos como es Rosalie- suspire- quizás nunca me perdone.

-Lo hará, ella te quiere mucho, solo dale tiempo- me sonrió.

Debía disculparme y no podía esperar más, me adentre en el bosque siguiendo el aroma de Rosalie, al encontrarla estaba inmóvil, sentada abrazando sus rodillas, no se escuchaba nada a excepción de las ramas de los arboles movidas por el viento, sabía que era una forma de controlarse y no echarse a sollozar cuando se sentía mal.

-Rose necesitamos hablar- susurre sentándome a su lado- yo…

-Tú lo sientes, no sabias como fueron las cosas en realidad- me interrumpió en un tono sombrío mirándome a los ojos- pensabas que le había hecho daño a Bella.

-Rose perdóname- tome sus rostro entre mis manos- sabes que desde que te conocí, desde que me salvaste de aquel oso, has sido la razón de mi existencia, mi ángel- ella lanzo un sollozo- Rose te amo

-¡Ya basta Emmett!- separo su rostro de mis manos parándose- si me amaras, al menos hubieras escuchado mis razones, no me hubieras herido de esa manera- se alejo a velocidad vampírica.

La seguí en silencio, ella tenía razón si lo amara no le hubiera hecho daño, tenía que recuperar a mi princesa, tenerla a mi lado y jamás dejarla ir, costara lo que costara.

**Edward pov **

A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado yo solo tenía una en mente, "Bella", no sabía porque, pero necesitaba verla, sentirla aunque solo fueren por un rato. Llegue al lugar donde estaba su casa, para mi suerte y sorpresa, la halle afuera, sentada en un escalón de la entrada, llorando.

-Bella…-susurre a su lado- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh Edward, ¡¡vete!!- me respondió con un hilo de vos mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos- no quiero que me veas en este estado.

-Eso es lo de menos - vocifere- eres mi amiga y me importa lo que te pase- ella lanzo un sollozo oprimido.

Le limpie las lágrimas.

-Ese es el problema- susurro entre sollozos- me maldigo por amarte, eres inalcanzable para mí, no soy nada al lado de Rosalie pero aun así sueño contigo.- me quede pensativo por unos instantes.

-Así que es verdad lo que le has dicho a Rose… ¿me quieres?- baje la mirada.

-Edward, no te quiero ¡¡¡te amo!!!- dijo muy decidida, con sus cálidas manos, subió mi rostro para que nuestras miradas compenetraran.

Deseaba decirle que yo también la amaba, que me inspiraba miles de sensaciones, con ella me sentía vivo de nuevo, pero yo era un peligro para ella, por el simple hecho de que yo era su cazador y ella mi presa.

-No soy el adecuado- admití- mi sola existencia ya supone un peligro para ti- la bese en la frente en señal de despedida. Debía irme.

-¡¡espera!!- vocifero- no me importa, se que humano no eres, no sé que seas, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Le sonreí melancólicamente y me fui. Sabía que debía separarme de ella, pero una gran parte de mi no quería, deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos, sentir su calor corporal y el rojizo ardor en sus mejillas, era algo tan hermoso.

**Rosalie pov**

Entre a casa tranquila, algo raro en mi, Emmett me seguía en silencio, la verdad no había nada que decirnos, ya todo estaba dicho. En la entrada me esperaba Esme sentada en un sillón, sabía que era a mí, ya conocía su forma de decirme "rose, hija debemos hablar" sin necesidad de que hubieran palabras de por medio, su rostro se mostraba sereno. Me senté a su lado, esperando lo que fuera a decirme, para bien o para mal…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto dulcemente.

-Supongo que bien- le respondí sin ánimos- me imagino que no solo es eso lo que quieres decirme- le sonreí.

-Sabes que no Rose- admitió –es hora hija.- la mire confusa, después comprendí a lo que se refería.

-Carlisle…-susurre, Esme asintió- oh, cuanto lo siento, con todo esto que ha pasado últimamente, Edward y yo no hemos pensado en como decírselo.

-Tranquila hija- sonrió- pero se lo dirán hoy cuando vuelva del hospital, no quiero mentiras en la familia ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo haremos- afirme.

Salí al jardín y me senté en el césped, en mi mente llame a Edward quien volvía a casa con una mezcla de alegría-tristeza, este chico si lograba confundirme.

-Eso es un halago o una ofensa- murmuro a mi espalda- se a lo que me llamas, hable con Esme cuando te fuiste, ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara?

-No lo sé- suspire- supongo que se decepcionara pero debemos tener valor, el es nuestro padre.

-Tienes razón- concluyo.-Rose ¿Qué sientes por mi?- me pregunto de repente, aquello me tomo por sorpresa.

-Edward, alguna vez sentí algo más que un cariño- tome aire- pero no creo que eso sea amor, fuero confusiones que todos incluso los vampiros llegan a tener, hoy comprobé que yo amo a Emmett y tú a Bella.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-Sabes tienes razón, quiero mucho a Bella, pero también tengo miedo de herirla, ella es humana, muy frágil- susurro arrugando él entrecejo.

-Ella es tu felicidad- admití- aunque no está de más decirte que aun me parece repugnante que quieras a una humana- dije en tono medio divertido, el lanzo una carcajada.

-Rose Hale no va a cambiar ¡eh!- me dijo, yo asentí- te conozco Rosalie y ahora puedo decir sinceramente que te quiero como una hermana.

-Gracias- susurre abrazándolo, el me correspondió- cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes, la aceptare me costara y renegare pero ¡¡¡la aceptare!!!- el me sonrió.

-Hola familia- saludo Carlisle, era hora de la verdad.

-Bien Rose, enfrentemos una vieja cuanta que tenemos pendiente.- Edward me ayudo a parar, aunque no fuera necesario.

Entramos a casa y llamamos a Carlisle para hablar con él a solas en su despacho. Ya en el confesamos todo y cado una de las partes de la farsa dándole a entender que entre Edward y yo solo había un amor de hermanos.

-Bien chicos, cabe decir que estoy muy decepcionado- nos confeso Carlisle- pero admiro el valor que han tenido al decirme la verdad, los perdono, ustedes son mis hijos y los quiero- sentí una gran tranquilidad al oír las últimas palabras- eso sí quiero que de ahora en adelante sean muy sinceros y no hayan secretos.

-No te preocupes, lo haremos- prometimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos abrazamos los tres, cosa muy rara, pero igual estábamos demostrándonos lo felices y libres que nos sentíamos de ya no tener secretos con la familia.

* * *

**_Lamento lo corto del capitulo, pero me imagino que ya saben la explicacion. Desafortunadamente no pude complacerlas a todas y tuve que someter a votacion el destino de la historia, ojala que les siga gustando ..._**

**_agradecimientos:(busquensen en las palabras subrayadas)_****_ silvia Cullen: gracias por votar. eiv000: gracias por leer la historria, espero que sigas haciendolo. Marya: tranquila, todos tendran un final feliz, mil gracias._**

**_Edbell: gracias por votar, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. SallyCullen: me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, mil gracias. _****_Daniela: Enserio, tus reviews me animan mucho y aunque no ganaron las alternativas espero que puedas seguir leyendo besos. LizzRiley:ahh gracias, me tranquiliza no haberte decepcionado mil gracias, besos._**

**_jennyRocks: si es muy lindo ver a Edward defendiendo a rose, gracias por tu review, nos vemos. Lkdv: mi fiel lectora graaaciias eternos, ya ves ganaron las tradicionales, mil gracias por tu apoyo de veras lo aprecio besos... FeñaCullen: Mi otra fiel lectora gracias eternos por tus reviews que como ya sabes me animan mucho, espero que te siga gustando besos._**

**_Rosses05: muchas gracias por tus reviews, ojala te sigan gustando la historia a pesar de no ser alternativa. lo siento. Nayeli Cullen Halle: oh!! naye, lo siento de verdad por que la historia no queod como tu querias, lo siento de veras, igual espero que sigas leyendo y quien sabe quizas en un futuro haga un EdwardxRosalie dedicado a ti, de veras lo siento, ojala te siga gustando la historia Besos._**

**_Adiereny: gracias por tu review, me alegra much oque te guste la historia, nos vemos. Rosaliehaledecullen: ups!!! siento haberte matado con eso, pero era parte de la trama jejeje, en fin es un alivio para mi que te siga gustando la historia...Besos. Neby Hale: gracias por votar lo aprecio dema... Monse Cullen: aprecio mucho tu voyo, gracias eternos. _**

**CeciAl: _gracias eternos por tu voto, lo aprecio de veras. Tamy142: mil gracias por votar, lo aprecio mucho. Bea Cullen: me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por tu voto. Lizcullen: muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar mi historia, me hace muy feliz. ErikaCullenHale: ojala me sigas escribiendo, sabes que eso me hace muy feliz. en fin muchismas gracias. Mimacullenpattinson: gracias por votar me hiciste feliz. Malaya: ojala me sigas dejando reviews lo aprecio mucho, miles de gracias a ti y a la amigas que te la recomendo por leer mi historia. _**

**_MirtaGomezPattinson: gracias por tu reviews y por votar, me alegra que te guste. NessieCullenSwan:sip ojala sigamos en contacto, mil gracias!! Pia183: pues ganaron jejeje, espero que sigas comentando, miles de gracias, bye. TayCullen: me alegra que te guste, muchisisimas gracias. Amy693: Bienvenida nueva lectora jeje gracias por tu review y voto._**

**_Bueno, en el proximo capitulo Bella descubre la verdad ¿seguira amando a Edward? ¿le importara poco que sea alguien que dessee su sangre?, en cuanto a Emmett y Rose, el hara todo por recuperarla y que ella lo perdone ¿lo lograra? (recuerden, es una version diferente al libro de nuestra queridisima Meyer)._**

**_P.d: Sus reviews me animan a seguir escrebiendo son como mi musa inspiradora que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo ¿me van a dejar sin ella? ¡¡¡¿Reviews?!!!_**

**_Andree Cullen._**

****


	9. El secreto de los Cullen

----**Hola de nuevo gente querida, vine con un nuevo capítulo, he hecho una mezcla de capítulos del libro a mi manera claro está para que el capitulo tuviera forma, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, ya solo escribí la trama.**

**Advertencia o nota (como sea xD): Este capítulo de mi historia fue basado en capítulos de Twilight que pertenece a la escritora mencionada anteriormente por lo que puede tener spoilers o trozos del mismo (principalmente de "cuentos de miedo"). Lo hice para que la historia tuviera sentido.**

**Capitulo 09**

**"El secreto de los Cullen"**

**Bella pov**

Domingo en la mañana, el día estaba húmedo pero al parecer no había indicios de que llovería, un día perfecto para que Charlie, fuera a pescar con Henry su amigo, estos al parecer no eran sus planes hoy. Quería darle una sorpresa a un viejo amigo suyo Billy Black yéndolo a visitar y me pido que lo acompañara. No lo pensé mucho y acepte, debía distraerme un poco, sacarme esas locas ideas que rondaban mi cabeza sobre los Cullen. La Push era un lugar raramente hermoso, era una playa pero podía sentir el frio, era un tipo de fusión entre los dos contrastando en el mar.

Papá conducía en mi camioneta, le convencí de que no sería bien visto ir en la patrulla, claramente se notaba que le molestaba, no entendía a las personas, yo no le veía nada de malo a mi auto, para mí era perfecto.

-Bien Bella, hemos llegado- anuncio mi padre estacionándose en frente de una pequeña cabaña de madera sencilla.-hey Billy ¿como estas?- grito mi padre en son de saludo a su viejo amigo que lo esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Qué tal Charlie?- igualmente lo saludo Billy cuando nos dirigimos donde se encontraba, se dieron un apretón de manos- hola Bella, mucho tiempo sin verte- esbozo una sonrisa sincera refiriéndose a mí. Asentí tímidamente en señal de saludo.

Luego de que mi padre y Billy entraran a ver un partido de beisbol, buque a Jacob, su hijo, el primer día que vine fue el primer chico que conocí, era una persona agradable a pesar de que no entablamos mucha conversación.

-Interrumpo- dije entrando al garaje, el se encontraba debajo de un auto, inmediatamente, salió. Era alto y corpulento para la edad que me había dicho, su piel era cobriza, tenía algunas partes engrasadas debido a lo que estaba haciendo, su pelo era largo y brillante recogido en una coleta.

-Para nada- esbozo una gran sonrisa- ¿Qué tal tu vida Bella?

-No hay mucho que contar- admití- Creo que vivo en un mundo que desconozco totalmente.

-Que ironía- murmuro mientras se limpiaba las manos engrasadas- en cambio a mi me pasa todo lo contrario- frunció el ceño, visiblemente irritado por algún motivo que yo desconocía.

-A que te refieres Jake- pregunte entrecerrando los ojos, intentando descifrar sus gestos.

-¡Hay Bella! siento que vivo en medio de gente loca de remate- me respondió medio enojado y alegre, ok podía hablar muy enserio pero me provoco unas risitas ahogadas que no pude ocultar, por desgracia…- oye chica, note burles- se quejo.

-Ups, lo siento- dije colocándome colorada- te gustaría salir a dar un paseo conmigo- le ofrecí tratándolo de calmar.

-Claro- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Al salir del garaje como cosa rara de la vida de la vida me tropecé, seria que algún día dejaría de ser tan patosa. Recorrimos lo bastante como para estar a solas sin ninguna interrupción, el sol empezaba a ocultarse, dejando ver un crepúsculo perfecto, las olas del mar golpeaban fuertemente las rocas cercanas. Jake se sentó debajo de un árbol recostándose en el tronco, yo le imite. Quedamos a la más perfecta vista hacia el mar, de seguro esto le tranquilizaría la euforia que mi amigo tenia.

-Y eso de que los Cullen no son humanos- murmuro, mas para sí mismo-si, son diferentes, ¿Qué con eso?- aquello capto mi atención, trate de callarme mordiéndome el labio inferior, pero en este caso más pudo la curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que no son humanos?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa. Jake bufo.

-Se supone que no debo decirlo-admitió.

-No diré nada- asegure, ojala mis intentos de convencer sirvieran.

-Veras es una leyenda no muy agradable- sonrió desafiante.

-Que tan desagradable puede ser- enarque una ceja, mirándolo desafiante- rétame, sé que puedo con ella.

- Bien, tú lo pediste-comenzó- Alguna vez has escuchado sobre las leyendas Quileute.

-La verdad no- admití.

-Veras, hay muchas leyendas ancestrales en nuestra tribu, principalmente son sobre nuestros orígenes, luego están las de los fríos.

-¿Los fríos?- pregunte sin necesidad de ocultar la intriga que me estaba invadiendo.

-Sí, son seres anormales, enemigos naturales de una especie de hombres lobos, de la cual se dice que descendemos- inhalo aire, lanzando una mirada burlona- vamos Bella, también tú te crees eso- un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, aunque lo negara yo también me estaba creyendo la leyenda.

-Como crees- mentí con un hilo de vos, rogando que no hallara, mentira alguna en mí- Mejor continúa- lo incite, aun quería saber más.

-Los fríos, son cazadores de humanos, les gusta beber su sangre- mis ojos se entreabrieron frenéticamente, efectivamente como Jake lo había dicho la historia no era muy agradable, y aun menos lo era cuando suponías que en parte podrían tener razón.-pero al parecer estos con los que la tribu estaba a punto de enfrentarse eran diferente, mi tatarabuelo, el jefe los descubrió cazando en nuestras tierras animales, por lo que no serian un peligro para las personas, hay un tratado que se impuso para que ellos pudieran vivir aquí en Forks.

-Si no eran peligrosos ¿Por qué…?-deje incompleta la frase, intentando comprender con precisión todo esto. El miedo empezó a invadirme.

Jacob me giño un ojo.

-Nunca se sabe, sus instintos son sus instintos- respondió a mi pregunta sin terminar.

-¿Qué tienen los Cullen que ver en todos esto?- pregunte, mirando hacia el mar.- Acaso son descendientes de esos seres.

-No- respondió automáticamente-Son los mismos- trague en seco, ahora mis piernas estaña temblando, no sería extraño que jake se hubiera dado cuenta ya de que realmente tenia pánico o miedo…

Algo muy mínimo estaba empezando a tener sentido, bien sabia que los cullen no eran humanos pero esto… superaba todos los limites de mi imaginación, como algo tan hermoso podía ser un vampiro en palabras comunes, inclusive pensé en ángeles pero jamás en eso.

***

Mi vida social era tan pobre como mi agilidad en los deportes, pero esto de ser la chica nueva en un lugar en el que las novedades no abundan tiene sus ventajas, gracias a ello podría viajar a Port Ángeles por el libro de leyendas que necesitaría para descubrir ese secreto que me carcomía desde que visite a Jacob Black. Tome mi teléfono celular y marque el número de Jessica Stanley, mi compañera de instituto.

-¿Diga?- contesto su vos chillona- eres tu Bella.

-Que tal Jessica- salude- te acuerdas de que me pediste que te acompañara a Port Ángeles por los vestidos para el baile.

-Oh claro- me respondí omitiendo grititos- ¿nos acompañaras?

-Eh…sí.

Fue un viaje corto, la verdad pensé que tardaría más, Port Ángeles en diferencia con Forks era mucho más grande, era hermosa a pesar de que era menos o igual de fría. Realmente no quería acompañarlas a comprar vestidos ni nada por el estilo, las compras no eran lo mío. Mi verdadera razón para venir a este lugar era para comprar un libro, sobre vampiros.

-Gracias por su compra- me dijo el muchacho de la librería, era un poco más mayor que jake, de piel cobriza y el pelo recogido en coleto, con una extraña cicatriz en la frente.

El sol aun brillaba en el cielo, había quedado de encontrarme a las 18:00 hrs con Jessica y Angela, por lo que el tiempo aun me sobraba, camine algún par de calles de aquella ciudad hasta encontrarme con una cafetería, entre a ella y pedí un vaso de coca-cola. Hojee el libro buscando la parte que mas me interesaba.

_Los fríos o popularmente conocidos como "vampiros" significa bebedores de sangre, su piel es fría, dura y pálida como el mármol, tienen una muy notables ojeras y raramente son la cosa más bella que se haya visto, incluso se les podría comparar con ángeles…_

El párrafo llamado "fríos" constaba exactamente de unas tres hojas, petrificada mirando fijamente el libro debí haberme quedado de otra manera la mesera del lugar no se hubiera alarmado.

Perdida en la ciudad y también en mi mente deambulaba por las calles, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y que mi celular se había quedado en el auto de Jessica.

-Mira que cosita mas encantadora nos hemos encontrado aquí- murmuro un tipo corpulento, de tez blanca y calvo-no tengas miedo hermosura – susurro ya cerca a mí, luego llegaron cinco tipos más formándose en ronda, impidiéndome pasar.

-Ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir- murmuro otro diferente al anterior, el cual no pude reconocer por lo oscuro que ya estaba.

Forcejeando intente separarme de uno que ya me tenia sujeta, alcance a patearlo donde más duele para ellos, pero fue en vano otro tipo alcanzo a atraparme de nuevo.

-Suéltenla.- Ordeno una aterciopelada vos, solo podía ser una persona, Edward.

-Que vas a hacernos, ¿matarnos?- se burlo uno de ellos, los demás lo siguieron carcajeándose.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Edward le dio un golpe a uno de ellos, mis ojos humanos solo habían captado un golpe pequeño es mas solo un roce, pero el tipo cayo botando no mucha, pero si una considerada cantidad de sangre. Como era de esperarse esos cobardes salieron despavoridos.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto con una nota de preocupación en su voz- De imaginarme lo que esos idiotas hubieron podido hacerte, te juro que los hubiera matado de solo haberte tocado un pelo.- murmuro esta vez ya furioso.

Nos encontrábamos en un callejón la luz de la luna era la única que nos iluminaba, hoy se veía completamente redonda y radiante. Las preguntas volvieron a mí, el pánico y el miedo se revolvieron en mi mente, como lo había dicho mi padre, una consulta con la almohada me caería bien.

-Nada me ha pasado Edward, gracias por preocuparte por mi-dije con una voz casi inaudible- ¿me llevas a casa por favor?- el me miro extrañado, sabía que lo mas conveniente era soltarle todo de sopetón, pero lo correcto era hacerlo de una bueno manera, definitivamente hoy no era el día. Llame a las chicas avisándoles que me iba con Edward y que mañana temprano pasaría por mi Celular.

**Emmett pov**

Tenía todo listo y perfecto, sabía que los detalles eran muy importantes, pero lo esencial era el amor y la disposición que se tuviera, Hoy recuperaría a mi Rose y nunca jamás la volvería a hacer sufrir. De no haber sido por Alice mi enanilla hermana y su loca adicción por organizar eventos esto no hubiera quedado tan prefecto. A simple vista Rosalie ya había olvidado el incidente pasado, pero la conocía muy bien ella aun estaba lastimada, eso me dolia pero bien que me lo merecía por menso.

-Rose quisieras salir a dar un paseo conmigo- le propuse.

-Está bien Emmett- me respondió sin mucha ilusión, una prueba más de que aun estaba molesta.

Unos metros lejos de la casa, la tome en brazos al principio se molesto, pero en el fondo a ella le gustaba, me lo había dicho las miles de noches que huíamos al bosque.

-¡Bájame Emmett!- me grito- ¿A dónde diablos me llevas?

-Ya verás mi amor- sonreí pícaramente, ella lanzo un gruñido.

El lugar era simplemente mágico, en lo alto de la montaña a la luz de luna, hoy brillaba más que nunca, un rosal y un cofrecito de madera, si era simple pero al a vez encantador, por algo había dicho que sin Alice no lo hubiera podido hacer, yo no era exactamente el hombre más romántico del mundo.

-Emmett esto es…-se quedo sin habla esbozando una gran sonrisa- hermoso- susurro finalmente.

-¿Te gusta?- susurre tomando la de la cintura.

-Me encanta- respondió acercando mi rostro al suyo, fundiéndonos en un gran beso. Empezó dulce y suave con suaves movimientos, hace tanto tiempo que deseaba volver a probar sus labios, luego se torno salvaje y pasional como siempre terminaba. Estuvimos así por horas, podía estar toda una eternidad pegado a sus besos, ella era mi vida.

Lentamente nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos, su mirada era dulce y alegre, hace tanto que no veía a Rose de esa manera.

-Entonces si me perdonas, mi ángel- susurre cerca su oído, ella lanzo una sonora risa.

-Te amo emmett, eres todo, sin ti mi existencia no tiene sentido, claro que te perdono- me sentí tan lleno de dicha al oír esto, solo faltaba la ultima parte de mi gran plan.

-yo también te amo, mi hermosa Rosalie, ven quiero mostrarte algo- la tome de la mano y la lleve a aquel cofrecito…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, Si vieron fue una version diferente, en lo personal a mi me gusto, lo se soy una loca, pero solo me imagino noches de luna llena me encantan xD de veras ojala les haya gustado el modo que lo acomode para que Bella supiera la verdad, lo trate de hacer lo mejor posible... en fin me gustaria saber su opinión sobre si quieren que en el priximo capi se den el primer beso, es que quisiera que Edward no fuera tan lento como en el libro, ya saben me dicen...**_

**_agradecimientos a los reviews anonimos (los que tienen la cuenta ya les debio llegar mis agradecimientos, si no aganmelo saber xD)_**

**_FeñaCullen: fiel lectora, si ganaste!!! xD, muchas gracias por tu review y tu opinion, son valiosas para mi. besos..._**

**_Daniela: gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y muchas gracias por tus reviews que me alegran el dia xD. besos..._**

**_Lkdv: si Edwarda veces se hace el menso jeje, por eso quiero que se den el beso en el proximo cap, gracias por tus hermosos reviews que me gustan mucho. besos..._**

**_Nayeli cullen Hale: graciias porseguirleyendo la historia eso me alegra mucho, eres una opinion muy importante xD Besos..._**

**_Rosses05: Wenno la verdad no sabia si responderte en tu cuenta o no? como lo dejaste como review anonimo, jejeje, en fin muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y dejando tu opinion, me hacen feliz. Besos..._**

**_lizzriley: lamento decepcionarte, en fin como dije NO PUEDO COMPLACERLAS A TODAS, me esperaba esto asi que le puedo hacer, en fin gracias por tu opinion, con respecto a lo que esta historia ya estaba, dime en donde para ver en que se parecen, pues yo soy original y no tengo necesidad de copiarle a NADIE(me heriste un poco con eso pero no interesa xD) de todad maneras gracias por expresarte y decirme la verdad, admiro eso de una persona. Besos..._**

**_p.d.: como pudieron notar este capi tuvo mas bella/Edward, el proximo tendra mas Rose/Emmett compensando lo corto que hable de ellos hoy. acuerdensen diganme si kieren lo del beso. Nos vemos..._**

**_Andree Cullen._**


End file.
